


Seize jours suffisent

by Soran_M



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soran_M/pseuds/Soran_M
Summary: Début décembre. Newt vient de rompre de façon brutale avec son petit ami. Le coeur brisé, il trouve un peu de réconfort dans la contemplation du marché du Noël, dans ses couleurs vives, son ambiance chaleureuse, le tout parsemé de la douce odeur des marrons grillés, et de leur gentil vendeur.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Seize jours suffisent

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je vous présente aujourd'hui un texte que j'ai écrit pour Noël 2018, mais des circonstances un peu compliquées et particulières ont fait que je n'ai pu le publier à temps, et je n'avais pas envie de le sortir après : ça n'avait plus trop de sens à mes yeux. Je l'ai donc gardé pour cette année (et je remercie Suzuka de m'avoir aidé à ne pas l'oublier!), et je suis quand même un peu à la bourre sur AO3... mais on est encore en période de fête, ouf! Le but était d'écrire ma petite histoire de Noël à moi. Au risque de passer pour un peu niaise (mais j'assume ahah), j'adore toute l'ambiance pré Noël, et tout ce qui va avec : les chants, la déco, les lumières, les plats d'hiver et pâtisseries de saison, et, OUI, y compris les téléfilms niais de Noël, et j'en passe. Je suis du genre à avoir regardé Love Actually le 1er décembre pour accueillir le dernier mois de l'année comme il se doit! *Irrécupérable* Je voulais donc rendre hommage à tout cela, et Newt et Thomas me semblaient parfaits pour ce rôle (même si je me doute que, le manque d'actu faisant, le fandom est sans doute bien moins actif qu'auparavant...). Si vous aussi vous aimez les histoires un peu fluffy de Noël et que vous vous sentez d'humeur douce et le coeur moelleux comme un marshmallow... bienvenue ici!
> 
> Merci Akimichi, si tu passes par là : oui, ça fait un an que tu l'as lu et bêta, mais quand même!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_**~ Seize jours suffisent ~** _

_**8 décembre 2018** _

Assis sur les marches bordant la place qui accueillait chaque année le Marché de Noël, Newt se frottait les mains en attendant que le temps passe. Ses mitaines ne suffisaient plus à repousser le froid qui avait envahi les rues. Il restait là, emmitouflé dans sa veste d'hiver, à regarder distraitement la foule animée et souriante qui déambulait dans les allées de petits chalets de bois, à s'extasier sur les stands artisanaux, à déguster des spécialités traditionnelles, à rire en famille, à chantonner des classiques de Noël. De temps en temps, il distinguait un badaud un peu stressé de ne pas trouver d'idée pour ses cadeaux. Noël approchait après tout, il était temps d'avancer dans ses achats et d'emballer ses présents avec du papier brillant et de jolis noeuds. Pour lui, pas de papier brillant, pas de jolis nœuds cette année. Sa famille était outre-manche et il n'avait pas les moyens de prendre un billet d'avion pour rentrer. Pourtant il en aurait bien eu besoin, cette fois. En temps normal, passer Noël en solitaire ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il aimait cette période et en appréciait les traditions et les clichés, mais l'émerveillement de ses jeunes années était passé avec l'âge adulte, et il s'adaptait en fonction des circonstances. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ces moments avec sa famille, mais si sa situation exigeait qu'il reste en France, il se faisait une raison sans trop de mal. Cependant, avec son cœur fraîchement brisé, être seul à Noël l'emplissait cette année d'un désespoir qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'était pas vraiment ravi d'expérimenter. Il lâcha un profond soupir, formant un nuage de buée dans l'air. Il enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur ses oreilles, la laine caressait ses sourcils et seuls quelques petits cheveux échappaient ça et là à l'emprise des mailles.

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il était rentré chez son petit ami en fin d'après-midi, comme presque toujours, après une journée à éplucher des annonces et passer des entretiens. Une semaine qu'il l'avait trouvé étendu sur le canapé en tenue d'Adam, dans une position sans équivoque. Avec _un autre_ que lui. Il en avait fait tomber par terre les gâteaux pâtissiers qu'il avait ramenés comme surprise pour fêter leurs deux ans, parce qu' _Il_ aimait ça et que Newt aimait le surprendre par de petites attentions. Et pendant que les gâteaux s'écrasaient pitoyablement sur le plancher, le temps s'étira en de longues secondes. Cet instant excessivement lent et douloureux, pendant lequel le cerveau réalise et encaisse le choc avec violence. Puis ce fut l'explosion. Parce qu'au lieu d'avoir la décence de prendre un air coupable, _Il_ avait juste eu l'air contrarié d'être interrompu dans sa partie de jambes en l'air. Parce qu'au lieu de se confondre en excuses pour sa tromperie, _Il_ avait simplement dit, d'un air blasé et presque soulagé, _"Newt, je savais pas comment te le dire, mais ça fait un moment que ça ne va plus entre nous, alors…"_. Parce que non, Newt n'avait rien vu venir du tout, rien senti du tout et que, bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Alors il avait explosé sans prévenir, son calme légendaire envolé, ses cris se mélangeant aux sanglots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Il avait demandé des explications, qu'il avait à peine comprises tellement elles étaient absurdes, et parce qu'aucune raison ne pouvait justifier pareille trahison. Il se souvenait vaguement, dans le chaos intérieur qui l'ébranlait, que son remplaçant avait fui l'appartement après avoir seulement enfilé son pantalon. Que, pendant que son nouvel ex-petit ami justifiait ses actes à grands renforts d'arguments fallacieux, il avait foncé dans la chambre comme une furie et entassé pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac à dos, et qu'il avait franchi la porte pour la dernière fois en piétinant au passage les restes des gâteaux. Et _Il_ ne l'avait même pas retenu. _Il_ n'avait même pas essayé. C'est peut-être ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal.

C'était le premier décembre. Après s'être réfugié chez lui, la vision troublée par les larmes, il avait dévoré en dix minutes toutes les cases du calendrier de l'Avent qu'il avait prévu de partager avec _Lui_. Le réconfort passager du chocolat s'était bien vite estompé, laissant place au vide. Un vide immense dans lequel s'étaient engouffrés ses sentiments blessés, son amour-propre piétiné, son amour bafoué. La douleur de l'humiliation le rendait misérable à ses propres yeux. Le chagrin l'avait enveloppé d'un voile lourd et glacé qui le tirait vers le fond d'un gouffre abyssal, près de se noyer dans l'eau croupie et boueuse de ses larmes. Trois jours durant, il était resté chez lui, pelotonné dans sa couette et enfoncé dans sa déprime, les morceaux de son cœur éparpillés autour de lui. Il avait explosé en tant de petits éclats qu'il lui semblait impossible qu'il puisse un jour être recollé. Hormis son meilleur ami qu'il avait appelé à la rescousse, il n'avait parlé à personne et refusé tout autre appel. Puis, à force de sauter des repas, il avait fini par sortir pour se sustenter, sans but ni envie. Le hasard et ses pas l'avaient alors mené jusqu'au Marché de Noël, au cœur du centre ville. La contemplation de la vie de ce village éphémère l'avait légèrement apaisé. Très légèrement, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il avait observé la foule grouillant sous ses yeux de façon détachée, comme si toute cette animation restait inaccessible à son être meurtri, comme si les lumières colorées et scintillantes de Noël n'étaient pas en mesure d'éclairer les ténèbres autour de lui. Toutefois, se concentrer sur de petits détails insolites – le manteau rouge à pompons blancs d'une petite fille, un homme laissant tomber son sandwich dans une flaque, le cheval du manège à l'ancienne que les affres du temps avaient privé d'une oreille - l'avait aidé à repousser par intermittence ses idées noires.

Alors, il était revenu tous les jours depuis. Cinq après-midi qu'il passait assis là, juste pour tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau, de penser ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins à sa poitrine qui le faisait souffrir en permanence, de le sortir, _Lui_ , de sa tête et si possible de son coeur. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour supporter sa solitude subite et malvenue : assister, perché sur les marches, au défilé joyeux de l'avant Noël, au bonheur lointain de tous ces visages anonymes. Il tentait d'écouter la musique du manège, de s'imprégner de l'odeur du vin chaud et des marrons. Ça ne marchait pas parfaitement, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez lui à déprimer devant des téléfilms de Noël dans lesquels les personnages rencontrent tous l'amour à la fin. Il avait des amis bien sûr, mais à cette période de l'année ils étaient déjà engouffrés dans la frénésie de leur recherche de cadeaux, leurs préparatifs pour les fêtes, et certains accueillaient ou rejoignaient déjà leur famille. Ils ne pouvaient leur en vouloir, et il était déjà reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami, Gally, de lui avoir tenu compagnie la nuit de sa rupture. Ce dernier n'avait même pas bronché lorsque Newt avait imbibé son sweat d'eau salée. Il lui envoyait des messages plusieurs fois par jour pour savoir comment il allait et, il le savait, faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. Son ami avait même paniqué quand il n'avait pas répondu à un sms au bout de deux heures, alors qu'il était simplement à cours de batterie. Il avait également proposé à Newt de venir chez lui pour les fêtes, mais ce dernier avait poliment refusé, ne voulant pas interférer dans les retrouvailles de son ami avec sa nombreuse fratrie.

Le froid était si vif sur la place qu'il lui piquait le visage, faisant perler de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux avant qu'elles ne dévalent ses joues. Du moins, essayait-il de s'en convaincre, mais au fond de lui Newt savait parfaitement que même sans le froid il serait en train de pleurer. Encore. Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, inconsolable, son cœur n'en finissant pas de saigner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait larguer, il avait même une jolie collection de ruptures à son actif, plus ou moins douloureuses, la plupart assez neutres, conclusion logiques d'histoires brèves dont il n'attendait rien et dont il avait conscience qu'elles se finiraient vite et dans une relative indifférence. Mais là, c'était différent. Là, il y avait cru, à une vraie histoire, longue et passionnée, avec un avenir. Il s'était investi, avait embrassé pleinement les sentiments qui étaient nés en lui, avait pris soin de l'autre aussi bien qu'il l'avait pu. Oh, il n'était pas parfait, bien sûr, mais il n'avait sûrement pas été le pire petit ami de l'Histoire. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel dénouement. On ne parlait pas de prendre un appart à deux si on prévoyait de jeter l'autre si vite, de le tromper ainsi, non ? C'était au-delà de toute compréhension.

Plongé dans les méandres de ses sinistres pensées, Newt perçut à peine la silhouette qui venait vers lui, perdue dans le flot des passants empruntant les marches de part et d'autre de la place. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui, quelqu'un d'assis un peu trop près pour que ce soit simplement un autre quidam profitant de la vue.

\- Salut!

Newt tourna brusquement le visage vers le nouveau venu et se recula légèrement face à cette intrusion soudaine, empiétant un peu trop sur son espace vital.

\- Désolé de m'incruster comme ça.

Newt nota à son ton que l'individu n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

\- Je t'observe depuis quelques jours, tu viens tout le temps t'asseoir ici et tu pleures. Alors, j'ai eu envie de t'apporter ça.

L'inconnu déposa un cornet de papier fumant dans les mains de Newt, que celui-ci accepta sans vraiment réfléchir, trop surpris pour réagir autrement.

\- Ce sont des marrons chauds, précisa l'inconnu, un jeune homme brun d'après les mèches qui dépassait de son bonnet. Il observait Newt d'un regard ambré intense, un sourire franc étirant ses lèvres. Comme il n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger, persistant à dévisager Newt avec insistance et curiosité, celui-ci finit par bredouiller :

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

A vrai dire, il y avait mille questions sûrement prioritaires à poser, comme _"Qui êtes-vous"_ ou _"Que voulez-vous ?"_ , mais c'est celle-là qui franchit spontanément ses lèvres.

\- Ça remonte le moral, les marrons. On se concentre sur le fait de les dépiauter sans en mettre partout sur ses doigts et ses habits, alors on ne pense plus à ce qui nous ruine l'esprit. Et ensuite, c'est délicieux.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas accepter…

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui les fais, à vrai dire. Le stand, là-bas en face, tout petit entre les bijoux fantaisies et les jouets en bois. C'est à mon oncle, mais je l'aide à la vente tous les jours. Alors c'est offert par la maison.

Son visage aux pommettes hautes joliment dessinées, parsemé ça et là de grains de beauté que rehaussait son teint pâle, ainsi que son nez retroussé, lui conféraient un abord avenant en plus d'être agréable à regarder.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? répéta Newt, et il eut l'impression d'être un perroquet un peu idiot.

\- Ton regard triste. Je voudrais essayer de lui rendre un peu de sa lumière. Car je suis sûr qu'il est chaleureux quand tu vas bien. Essaie les marrons. Tu verras, c'est efficace. Si tu reviens demain, je t'en apporterai d'autre, ok ?

Le jeune homme se leva avant que Newt n'ait le temps de répondre et commença à descendre les marches pour s'en retourner à son poste. Puis il fit volte face et, s'il souriait toujours, Newt aperçut toutefois une infime lueur de doute mêlée d'espoir dans son regard.

\- Tu reviendras demain, n'est-ce pas ? quémanda-t-il, presque comme une prière.

\- Ou…oui, ok.

Et le vendeur de marrons replongea dans l'effervescence multicolore du marché.

**\- X -**

_**15 décembre** _

Newt était posé sur _ses_ marches depuis le début de l'après-midi. Une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu au Marché de Noël. Son bref échange avec le type aux marrons, ce contact soudain avec sa générosité spontanée l'avaient complètement retourné. Il n'avait pas su comment accueillir cette intrusion aussi subite qu'étonnante, bredouillant quelques syllabes en mode automatique. Alors, il n'avait plus osé se montrer au marché pendant des jours, qu'il avait passés à se demander ce que le jeune homme voulait vraiment, ce qu'il y avait derrière les raisons apparentes de sa gentillesse, s'il était sincère ou juste… bizarre. Après tout, les infos parlaient trop souvent de ces pervers qui abordent leurs victimes en montrant pattes blanches. Newt n'était pas d'une nature paranoïaque, mais ces temps-ci, sa naïveté lui ayant sauté à la figure à cause de _Lui,_ il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire et doutait de tout.

Il avait réellement passé la semaine à se prendre la tête. D'abord sur son ex qu'il avait encore du mal à considérer comme tel, à se demander s'il devait le contacter pour lui jeter sa douleur à la figure ou pourquoi _Lui_ ne le contactait pas, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser ou pour le supplier de le pardonner. Et Newt espérait presque que ça arrive, parce qu'il aurait été moins douloureux de le voir se repentir après sa trahison, que de se dire qu'il était vraiment devenu indésirable aux yeux de celui pour qui son cœur battait toujours malgré le poignard qu'il lui avait planté dans le dos. Malheureusement, son téléphone était demeuré silencieux, tout autant que la sonnette de son appartement. Alors, il avait rageusement déballé les cadeaux qu'il avait déjà achetés et préparés pour celui qu'il aimait, et s'était retrouvé ainsi à jouer à Red Dead Redemption 2 chaque jour jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le vainque. Mieux valait se défouler en tuant des cowboys au far west sur son écran de télévision plutôt qu'en allant étrangler son ex et son nouvel amant, non ? Son esprit était ainsi régulièrement parasité par la scène immonde à laquelle il avait assisté chez _Lui_ , et dont les images défilaient inlassablement derrière ses paupières, lui vrillant le cœur de mille aiguilles. Au milieu de ce film mental abject, il apercevait par flashs furtifs mais on ne peut plus nets, deux prunelles mordorées et rieuses qui le fixaient. Ce regard fascinant était son deuxième sujet de prise de tête, ainsi ses pensées tournaient-elles en boucle, alternant entre son coeur brisé et les yeux incroyables d'un inconnu.

Après une semaine à se torturer, Newt avait fini par comprendre que l'activité était vaine et non productive (d'autant qu'il avait terminé Red Dead Redemption) et il avait décidé de retenter le Marché, poussé par l'envie d'en retrouver l'ambiance pleine de vie qui le distrayait de ses démons mais aussi par le désir d'apercevoir, peut-être, deux iris ambrées. Il observait en catimini le vendeur de marrons grillés depuis son arrivée. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu remarquer des tas de petits détails dans le marché et passer à coté de ce jeune homme souriant dont l'apparition provoquait une augmentation sensible de la queue au stand. En trois heures d'observation, il avait constaté la différence lorsqu'il remplaçait son oncle, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, derrière le comptoir. Le jeune homme était naturellement avenant, d'un contact a priori facile avec ses clients, un sourire ravageur perpétuellement sur le visage. Si Newt n'avait pas le cœur réduit à l'état de minuscules miettes, le vendeur de marrons serait totalement son genre. Malheureusement, son moral bas l'empêchait d'avoir de telles considérations pour le moment : au contraire, il avait cette affreuse impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de "genre", d'intérêt plus gros qu'une vague curiosité pour quelqu'un, et que la confiance en l'autre serait un concept absent de sa vie future.

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était ici, il poussa un profond soupir qui se transforma en petit nuage dans l'air frais. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot : il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se poser là, sur les marches juste en face du stand de marrons grillés, pour l'observer. Il s'était installé au même endroit que la dernière fois, à découvert, alors qu'il se sentait honteux d'avoir évité le marché pendant une semaine. Il s'était défilé alors qu'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Et, comme s'il ne se sentait pas déjà assez mal avec son cœur en bouillie, il y ajoutait la culpabilité absurde de n'avoir pas respecté une promesse qui n'en était pas vraiment une, faite à un parfait inconnu. Nul doute que ce vendeur de marrons devait regretter de s'être montré gentil et prévenant pour quelqu'un d'aussi ingrat. Pris d'un accès d'énervement contre lui-même, Newt tira son bonnet sur ses yeux en maugréant un "Raaaah!" aux accents un peu fou. Une femme et sa petite fille qui se détendaient à ses côtés lui jetèrent un regard méfiant, puis la femme tira vivement sa petite fille par la main avant de déguerpir. Voilà qu'il faisait peur aux mères de famille! Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le stand, le beau vendeur avait disparu. Il ne l'avait pas vu partir, et ressentit une brève pointe de déception, qu'il jugea déplacée et incongrue. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, si profond qu'il était digne des plus grandes divas. Un rire étouffé parvint à ses oreilles et il tourna immédiatement la tête vers son origine pour tomber sur deux grands yeux semblables à de l'ambre qui le fixaient, aussi rieurs que la première fois. Bon sang, quand s'était-il posé là ? Avait-il le don de téléportation ? De transplanage ?

\- Tu avais l'air déçu de ne pas me trouver à mon poste, lança le vendeur de marrons d'une voix presque chantante, au léger accent de satisfaction. Ses cheveux bruns étaient découverts en cette fin d'après-midi, et s'étalaient en mèches désordonnées autour de son visage souriant.

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot n'en sortit et il se contenta de dévisager son vis-à-vis la bouche ouverte, l'air parfaitement stupide.

\- Tu croyais que je ne te remarquerais pas ? Tu es en face de moi et je vérifie tous les jours si tu es là.

Que répondre à ça ? Newt n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque réplique que le beau brun lui tendit un verre de vin chaud qu'il semblait sortir de nulle part.

\- Bois ça, ça te réchauffera. Finalement, j'ai eu envie de changer des marrons. Je l'ai pris au stand canadien, c'est le meilleur du Marché.

\- Heu… merci.

Newt n'avait jamais bu de vin chaud. Lorsque la première gorgée du breuvage caressa ses papilles, il se laissa envahir par toutes les saveurs épicées de cette boisson traditionnelle. Cannelle, clou de girofle, badiane, zeste d'orange, gingembre, une pointe de miel… l'ensemble s'accordait avec une réelle harmonie et explosa dans sa bouche tel un véritable feu d'artifice gustatif. Il regretta de ne pas avoir essayé plus tôt, freiné par le nom de la boisson qui ne l'inspirait pas.

\- Mais… c'est très bon! s'exclama-t-il spontanément, l'air étonné.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais bu de vin chaud ?!

\- En fait… non, répondit Newt piteusement.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et déforma délibérément ses beaux traits fins en une grimace exagérée.

\- Et bien, heureusement que je suis là pour réparer ce manquement à ta culture gastronomique ! déclara-t-il dans un rire clair.

Newt sentit ses joues chauffer sans aucune raison. Il but la moitié de son verre d'une traite, c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se redonner une contenance.

\- Tu n'es pas venu pendant une semaine.

La phrase était jetée, là, sans fard ni détour. Il s'agissait d'un simple constat, nullement d'un reproche. Malgré tout, Newt sentait une pointe de regret dans le ton du jeune homme, comme s'il avait été désolé de ne pas le voir ici ces derniers jours. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je… amorça-t-il, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Il sentit sa honte lui revenir en pleine figure, et ses joues chauffèrent à nouveau en même temps qu'elles devaient se colorer d'une jolie teinte rosée. Il le savait, avec sa peau de bébé toute blanche, ses émotions le trahissaient facilement. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait, ce n'était certes pas un rendez-vous à proprement parler, mais il avait en quelque sorte posé un lapin indirect à ce jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, reprit le vendeur, sentant probablement son trouble. J'ai pensé que je t'avais fait peur, à t'aborder comme ça.

\- Non… j'avais juste… pas la tête à sortir.

Pieu mensonge, qui valait mieux que d'avouer qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs jour pour ne plus être, entre autres, perturbé par leur premier échange et par son regard hypnotisant.

\- Ah. Tant mieux. Ceci dit… J'étais triste de ne plus voir mon non-client préféré.

Ça, c'était frontal.

\- Tu es toujours aussi direct ? répliqua Newt, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Décidément, il perdait toute maîtrise de ses capacités vocales dès qu'il parlait à l'inconnu des marrons.

\- Ça dépend, répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil. Toi, tu as toujours l'air aussi triste, par contre… Peine de cœur ?

\- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Newt, réellement surpris.

\- La solitude amoureuse, ça se reconnaît. Tu as l'air un peu sonné de celui dont l'histoire vient de lui exploser en pleine figure. Je peux savoir comment s'appelle cette peine de cœur ?

Le vendeur de marrons était perspicace.

\- Ben…

La voix de Newt se brisa sur cette seule syllabe, comme si prononcer son nom associé à l'expression "peine de cœur" rendait la rupture soudain plus réelle. Il vit le vendeur plisser furtivement les yeux avant de prendre la parole :

\- D'accord. Et tu as envie de parler de Ben ?

\- Je ne sais pas… En fait... Non ? Ou peut-être que si, j'en sais rien… j'en ai juste parlé à mon meilleur ami mais… Je ne veux pas l'embêter, il est bien occupé en ce moment et j'ai l'impression de me répéter en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé.

Un silence, que le vendeur de marrons ne brisa pas, comme s'il avait compris que Newt avait besoin de ce court laps de temps pour reprendre son souffle, tenter de rassembler ses idées et…se lancer. Il inspira profondément avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Ben et moi ça faisait deux ans, et alors que j'étais heureux et pressé de les fêter, lui s'envoyait en l'air avec un pauvre connard… Pardon. Je ne sais même pas depuis quand durait ce double jeu. Lui qui était toujours _"Newt par-ci, Newt par-là",_ à me demander mon avis, à me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre… Je n'ai rien compris à ses histoires "d'incompatibilité d'humeur", "d'évolution différente" alors que la veille il me promettait encore la lune, à croire qu'il avait trouvé ces belles expressions toute faites dans un bouquin ou sur google au cas où il aurait besoin de se justifier. Je me suis enfui, depuis c'est silence radio et c'est comme s'il manquait le point final à toute cette affaire. La fin du film avec toutes les réponses manquantes. C'est banal comme histoire, non ? Ça arrive tous les jours j'imagine, mais… je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais goûter à l'amour, que c'est fini pour moi. Comme si… ça avait éteint toute flamme en moi, comme si quelque chose de précieux était mort. J'ai envie de pleurer en permanence, et même la nausée tellement ça me bouffe, tellement j'ai mal. J'ai perdu l'appétit et j'ai le cœur à rien. J'ai envie de retourner chez lui pour l'étrangler et me jeter dans ses bras en même temps, c'est… perturbant. Alors je ne sais plus quoi faire et je viens ici parce qu'entendre tout ce vacarme et ces musiques de Noël ça m'aide à moins penser. C'est affligeant, pas vrai ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade que Newt se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment laissé échappé ce flot de paroles, d'une traite, devant un type qu'il connaissait à peine. C'était une sensation étrange, car il était d'un naturel assez pudique et avait déjà du mal à se confier totalement à son meilleur ami, gardant toujours certaines pensées pour lui de peur de paraître envahissant. Là, il avait juste ouvert les vannes et permis à son tourment, son amertume, sa rancoeur et sa hargne de se déverser sur un inconnu qui lui avait posé une toute petite question. Newt se sentit soudain gêné, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, de toute façon, ce type ne pourrait rien faire de ce qu'il avait entendu. S'il regrettait d'avoir vidé ainsi son sac, il lui suffirait de s'arranger pour ne plus croiser le vendeur de marrons et l'histoire serait réglée. Pour l'instant, il avait eu terriblement besoin d'exprimer les pensées négatives qui le bouffaient de l'intérieur, et voilà qui était fait, sans prévenir, sans réfléchir.

\- Ça fait du bien, hein ? De déballer ce qu'on a sur le cœur, finit par dire calmement le vendeur de marrons, qui s'était montré attentif et silencieux pendant tout le monologue de Newt.

\- Oui mais, c'est assez bizarre… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de moi à des inconnus.

\- Et pourtant, des fois c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Quelqu'un d'extérieur, de neutre, qui ne te connaît pas et ne te jugera pas. Quelqu'un qui emportera un peu de ton histoire et de ta peine avec lui. Je suis content d'être ton inconnu, si ça peut te soulager un peu.

Bon sang, pourquoi ce type avait-il un sourire si sincère ?

\- C'est vrai, c'est assez… libérateur, consentit Newt dans un souffle.

\- Ceci dit, on se connaît un peu, maintenant, reprit le brun d'un ton soudain sérieux. Nous avons partagé un verre de vin chaud, je te signale, termina-t-il avec de nouveau un sourire étincelant sur ses lèvres pleines.

Newt émit un petit rire, qui manquait un peu de vie mais il lui sembla malgré tout qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son depuis des lustres.

\- C'est vrai, pardon. Le vin chaud, ça crée des liens.

\- Rien de mieux pour créer des liens, en effet! conclut le vendeur de marrons avant de partir dans un rire chaleureux.

Ils finirent de siroter leur verre en silence. Newt avait le regard rivé sur le Marché en face de lui, plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant encore à ce qui l'avait poussé à raconter sa vie ainsi. A croire que l'air avenant de ce type appelait irrésistiblement à la confidence. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard en coin à son voisin, il constata que ce dernier le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux doux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, plutôt que de se sentir démasqué par l'objet de sa contemplation, le vendeur se contenta de dire :

\- Tu avais l'air d'y croire. A cette histoire.

\- A priori beaucoup trop.

\- Eh bien, _Newt_... Il appuya sur son prénom, et Newt comprit qu'il s'était grillé tout seul et que l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tu devrais faire le tri. Dans les affaires de Ben, les souvenirs éparpillés chez toi qui te le rappellent… Faire le tri dans son bazar, c'est faire le tri dans sa tête.

\- Faire le tri ? C'est une méthode brevetée, ça ?

Newt s'étonna lui-même d'être capable d'humour, même s'il s'agissait de sarcasme. Le brun haussa simplement les épaules :

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sera miraculeux, mais ça peut te faire du bien.

Puis il se leva après avoir récupéré les deux verres de vin chaud désormais vides.

\- Je dois y retourner, mon oncle me fait signe.

\- Oh, bien sûr.

Newt se sentit subitement un peu déçu. Comme la première fois, le vendeur descendit les marches d'un pas tranquille, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

\- J'espère te revoir avant la semaine prochaine, lança-t-il simplement, avec un clin d'œil en prime.

Newt se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir, mais il réussit à bredouiller un _"Merci pour le vin chaud"_ avant que le brun ne soit hors de portée. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la main.

**\- X –**

_**16 décembre** _

Et s'il restait chez lui aujourd'hui ? Et s'il valait mieux éviter de revoir le vendeur de marrons ? Pourquoi était-il si pressé de reparler à un inconnu ? Et si ça n'était absolument pas normal de se confier à un étranger ? Pourquoi cela lui avait-il fait tant de bien ? Et si sa motivation pour se rendre au marché n'en était plus vraiment l'ambiance ? Et si le vendeur n'était pas là aujourd'hui ? Pire, et s'il était là mais avait décidé de ne plus venir le voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée l'attristait ? Pourquoi trouvait-il sa compagnie agréable alors qu'il n'avait envie de voir ou de parler à personne d'autre hormis son meilleur ami ? "Et si, pourquoi, et si, pourquoi…" C'est ainsi que Newt avait baptisé ce 16 décembre de _"Journée Newtienne des Et si et des Pourquoi"_.

Il avait même envoyé un message à son meilleur ami, aussi brut qu'incompréhensible pour quiconque n'était pas dans sa tête, dans l'espoir de démêler ne serait-ce qu'un peu la grosse pelote que formaient ses pensées.

_**Sms de Newt à Gally 15:40 :** _

Est-ce normal de vouloir à ce point parler à un inconnu ?

Je dois me faire soigner ?

_**Sms de Gally à Newt 15:53 :** _

J'ai rien compris, Newtie.

_**Sms de Gally à Newt 15:54 :** _

Ceci dit, on était des inconnus quand on a commencé à se parler…

Tu ne mérites pas la camisole pour ça.

Encore une fois, son meilleur ami trouvait les bons mots, même sans rien connaître de la situation.

Il avait donc fini par sortir de son appartement pour traîner ses pieds et son esprit perdu jusqu'à l'endroit habituel. Le blondinet ne tournait pas rond, et il passait son temps à s'asseoir et à se relever de ses marches de pierres grises, en se demandant quelle serait la meilleure chose à faire pour son équilibre mental : rentrer et s'enfermer dans son cocon, ou rester et aviser selon ce qui se passerait ? Il se saoulait lui-même de ne pas être capable d'y voir clair dans quoi que ce soit et de se poser autant de questions là où n'importe qui agirait juste à l'instinct. Mais depuis Ben, il avait l'impression que tous ses repères s'étaient effondrés et il ne savait plus distinguer ce qui était bien, mal, normal, étrange, logique, absurde. A l'inverse, tout lui semblait suspect, douteux, effrayant, à double sens, comme si un serpent se cachait derrière chaque jolie chose, chaque parole aimable, chaque geste gratuit. C'est une des raisons qui le poussait à se renfermer sur lui-même, évitant tout contact avec ses semblables, se contentant de les observer de loin. Malgré cela, les actes bienveillants et les conseils rassurants du vendeur de marrons lui apparaissaient, eux, comme désintéressés et vrais dans cet océan d'hypocrisie et de duplicité. Un véritable phare dans la nuit. Avait-il raison de croire que cet homme lui voulait réellement du bien, sans arrière-pensée ? Et s'il se faisait de nouveau berner ? Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de croire à la bonté et la gentillesse de cet être humain ? Retour des Et si et des Pourquoi, à ce rythme Newt allait bientôt voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

\- Salut Newt !

En entendant son nom, il stoppa net ses cents pas le long des marches. A déambuler ainsi, il passait encore pour un fou auprès des chalands. Le beau brun était venu, trop tard pour changer d'avis et rentrer chez lui. Mais sans doute n'en avait-il pas vraiment envie, de toute façon.

\- Salut… répondit-il, et il se demanda pourquoi sa voix s'évanouissait ainsi, misérablement, sur deux petites syllabes. Heureusement, le vendeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et c'est en arborant son habituel sourire qu'il s'arrêta à la hauteur du blondinet.

\- Tu es prêt pour le goûter du jour ? Devine ce que j'ai apporté ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je devine ?

Zut, le stress dû à ses pensées sans queue ni tête se manifestait par un ton trop vif à la limite du cassant. Encore une fois, le brun ne parut pas le moins du monde offusqué.

\- Tu veux un indice ? Sens-moi ça!

Il fit alors lentement défiler sous le nez de Newt un paquet dont le contenu était dissimulé par un sac en papier, et Newt inspira profondément. Une odeur familière, sucrée et piquante à la fois, chatouilla ses narines et il en apprécia les nuances riches, appréhendant déjà avec délice le moelleux du fameux gâteau de saison sur sa langue. Il adorait le pain d'épices. Celui-ci dégageait une légère senteur de fleur d'oranger, ce qui était un bonus appréciable.

\- Il est discret mais je vois un sourire sur tes lèvres, j'en déduis que je ne me suis pas trompé ? questionna le vendeur, avec un petit accent de triomphe dans la voix.

\- C'est parfait. Merci. Encore une fois. Mais dis-moi…Tu as l'intention de m'engraisser ?

Le vendeur rit, et Newt sursauta : il ne s'était pas attendu à être plus ou moins drôle. Le brun s'installa alors sur les marches. Il incita Newt à en faire de même en tapotant la pierre à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas épais, tu m'as dit hier avoir perdu l'appétit et je mettrais ma main au feu que tes déboires amoureux t'ont déjà fait perdre un ou deux kilos ?

\- Tu marques un point. Tu es devin ?

\- Juste perspicace… C'est typique. Je suis déjà passé par là, moi aussi. DONC! poursuivit-il en tapant fortement dans ses mains. Ma mission et je l'accepte, est de te remplumer en plus de te requinquer le moral. T'en fais pas, tu n'en seras que plus mignon.

Newt faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive tandis que le vendeur s'affairait à déballer le pain d'épice et à le couper en tranches épaisses avec un couteau suisse (il avait tout prévu), visiblement inconscient de l'effet de ses paroles sur le blondinet et du trouble de ce dernier.

\- X -

\- Au fait, c'est quoi, ton nom ? demanda Newt abruptement, alors que la gourmandise les avait menés à leur troisième tranche de pain d'épices, tandis qu'ils devisaient de la pluie et du beau temps, des livres qui les avaient marqués et des prochaines sorties cinéma qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

En réalité, Newt réfléchissait depuis la veille au soir à cette simple question, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment appeler celui qui lui servait un peu d'ange gardien en ces jours sombres. Dans le désordre intérieur qui était le sien actuellement, une question innocente et affligeante de banalité comme celle-ci devenait un casse-tête des plus retors. Comme si l'exprimer à voix haute signifiait faire un pas vers l'autre, un pas en dehors du marécage poisseux de sa déprime dans lequel il était englué, certes depuis peu mais profondément. Il s'était efforcé de prendre un ton détaché en la posant, mais il avait conscience de mériter le razzie award du plus mauvais acteur. Tellement mauvais qu'il se sentit obligé de se justifier, histoire de paraître encore moins naturel, et ajouta :

\- Penser à toi comme " _le vendeur de marrons du Marché de Noël"_ , c'est un peu… embêtant.

\- Oh, parce que tu penses à moi ?

Oups. Oups oups et re-oups. L'air beaucoup trop ravi et taquin de son compagnon de fin d'après-midi déclencha un brasier dans les pommettes de Newt, qui se maudit d'avoir été aussi spontané et peu malin. Pour continuer dans le thème du jour, l'interrogation "Pourquoi est-ce _si_ plaisant de le voir _si_ ravi ?" s'étala en lettres rouges dans son esprit. La fraîcheur et la joie de vivre que dégageait perpétuellement le brun lui explosaient chaque fois à la figure en de grandes gerbes pailletées. Pris à son propre piège, Newt se mura dans son silence, incapable de répondre, sa répartie ayant fondu comme neige au soleil.

\- Je te chambre! reprit le vendeur au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il semblait s'être bien amusé, lui décochant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Je me demandais quand tu poserais cette question. Je m'appelle Thomas.

\- Thomas…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de répéter ce prénom. Thomas, Thomas…un prénom classique, courant, mais qui lui semblait différent de toutes les fois où il avait pu l'entendre auparavant. Il était soudainement associé à des yeux pétillant de joie, à un sourire sincère et doux, à un rire chaud… et prenait une toute autre dimension, douillette et cosy.

\- Définitivement mieux que _"le vendeur de marrons"_ pour tes futures pensées à mon sujet, non ? renchérit Thomas en lui adressant son éternel sourire.

Les joues de Newt s'empourprèrent un peu plus dans le creux de son écharpe, qu'il remonta jusqu'à son nez, prétextant un frisson dû au froid.

\- Oui, définitivement, finit-il par dire en y mettant toute la désinvolture dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

**\- X -**

_**17 décembre** _

La journée avait été rude pour Newt. Après un entretien peu convaincant le matin pour un poste qui ne le branchait de toute façon pas vraiment, il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Thomas et de s'occuper des traces que Ben avait laissées chez lui. Newt avait alors dû se rendre à l'évidence : il y en avait littéralement partout, incrustées dans le décor avec le temps au point de s'y fondre totalement, passant inaperçues dans le ballet du quotidien. Un vieux sweat de rechange dans la penderie. Un oreiller "à mémoire de forme" qu'il avait laissé pour les nuits passées chez Newt : ce dernier détestait dormir dessus, mais il l'avait gardé dans son lit par habitude. Un paquet de cigarettes qui traînait sur la vieille desserte dans l'entrée, et qui était resté abandonné là. Le poster sur la porte des toilettes, résultat d'un pari perdu par Newt : affiche d'un film navrant à ses yeux, devenue invisible d'être trop longtemps exposée. Une brosse à dents dans la salle de bain, ses céréales préférées dans la cuisine dont Newt prévoyait toujours une réserve en cas de besoin, une vieille paire de baskets pour aller courir le dimanche matin, un mur de photos dans le couloir, la bague en acier brossé qu'il lui avait offerte pour leur premier anniversaire… En se focalisant dessus, tous ces détails s'étaient révélés à lui comme autant de panneaux lumineux et de néons clignotants, squattant chaque recoin de son appartement. S'y attaquer lui avait donné l'impression de devoir franchir une montagne sans l'équipement adéquat, slalomant entre les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire par la même occasion et qui malmenaient son pauvre coeur. Alors, il avait repensé aux paroles de Thomas, s'accrochant à l'idée qu'il se sentirait mieux APRES, et avait retroussé ses manches pour ranger, trier, jeter tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait littéralement effacé les marques de Ben de son "chez lui", de son espace vital, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un rituel pour purifier son atmosphère des relents amers de cette relation. A la fin, il avait rempli deux sacs poubelle, dont un avait fini dans la benne, et l'autre au Secours Populaire : si la vue de certains objets lui était désagréable à cause des souvenirs qui y étaient associés, ils feraient certainement le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, et Newt n'aimait pas le gaspillage.

Il se sentait épuisé. L'entreprise avait été assez éprouvante et il ne savait pas trop définir ce qu'il ressentait : du regret surgi de souvenirs heureux, mêlé au soulagement de faire le vide et à un peu fierté d'y être parvenu. A présent, il n'avait qu'une envie : en parler à Thomas. Thomas… Newt s'était très vite habitué à l'appeler par son prénom dans ses pensées. Le brun semblait y avoir rapidement trouvé une place de façon toute naturelle, comme un ami qui s'incruste dans votre quotidien, avec cette drôle d'impression qu'il en a toujours fait partie. Newt avait hâte de le retrouver cet après-midi, car il avait la certitude que Thomas comprendrait la signification de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Après tout, lui-même avait suggéré l'avoir déjà vécu…

Quoique toujours un peu nerveux, Newt s'était rendu à son "rendez-vous" quotidien avec une impatience qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il se sentait toujours partagé entre une confiance instinctive et un sentiment d'incongruité totale par rapport à Thomas. Assis à ses côtés depuis une minute, ce dernier venait de déposer une tartine pleine de morbier fondu entre les mains de Newt, les yeux pleins d'un appétit avide. Newt ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser, un tout petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Une tartine morbier –rosette ? En plein après-midi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? interrogea Thomas, son visage marqué par un étonnement véritable. Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les bonnes choses. C'est l'hiver, il faut faire des réserves. Pour avoir chaud. Décembre, c'est le mois du gras.

Face à cette innocente gourmandise dont faisait preuve le brun - à moins qu'il ne s'agissait là d'une mauvaise foi coupable enrobée de candeur ? -, le petit sourire amusé de Newt étira un peu plus ses lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas… je n'ai aucune objection.

\- Parfait. Parce que si tu n'en veux pas, je mange la tienne, et crois-moi tu regretterais de passer à côté de ça, affirma Thomas en faisant mine de se pencher sur la tartine de Newt pour la dévorer. Le blondinet leva alors brusquement les mains, soustrayant le mets fumant et délicieusement odorant de la portée de Thomas, qui feignit un air déconfit d'avoir raté son coup.

Dans cette bonne humeur badine, Newt avait l'impression de reposer un peu son esprit stressé et fatigué. La franchise et la spontanéité du brun parvenaient à lui soutirer de petits rires avec une facilité qui lui semblait déconcertante au vu des récents évènements. Cela ne faisait qu'une quinzaine de jours qu'il se retrouvait célibataire et il n'avait pas encore fini de digérer cette triste affaire, pourtant, grâce à ces moments légers en compagnie de Thomas, il avait l'impression que ce jour douloureux remontait à plus longtemps que ça.

\- J'ai rangé les photos et j'ai mis une partie des affaires de Ben à la poubelle. Le reste, je vais le donner, déclara Newt quand il eut fini de manger. J'aurais pu lui dire de venir les chercher mais… c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je me retrouvais face à lui, et ça me fait peur.

\- Et comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

Thomas avait l'art de poser les questions qui le laissaient sans réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ce n'était pas évident. Mais je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas avoir sous le nez ses affaires dès que j'ouvre un placard. Je crois que je me sens soulagé même si c'est dur de mettre tout ça au rebut, de tirer le trait final.

En prononçant ces mots, Newt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, et la main apaisante de Thomas se posa aussitôt sur son épaule en une légère pression réconfortante. Le brun ne dit rien, il attendit en silence, le regard bienveillant, laissant à Newt le temps dont il avait besoin pour se reprendre. Le blondinet le remercia en pensée pour sa délicatesse. Il ravala ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent, déglutit, puis ajouta avec un petit rire étranglé :

\- Par contre j'ai brûlé le poster de Rocky qu'il adorait après en avoir fait des confettis. Et ça, c'était jouissif.

Thomas éclata soudainement de rire.

\- Tu as joué au petit pyromane ?!

\- Qui sait, je vais peut-être y prendre goût, répondit Newt en plissant les yeux. Tant que je ne vais pas brûler son costume trois pièces qui le démange un peu trop, tu ne me dénonceras pas ?

\- Même si tu le faisais, je ne suis pas sûr de t'en empêcher, rétorqua Thomas du tac au tac.

Newt écarquilla les yeux en constatant le sérieux du ton de Thomas. Il resta perplexe, se demandant si Thomas pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il aperçut le sourire en coin de son vis-à-vis, et son regard soudain indéchiffrable. Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avec un rire nerveux, avant de reprendre :

\- Je suppose que c'était un bon conseil... Merci Thomas. Ne plus voir son visage partout, ça ne peut pas être mauvais. Même si la moindre chose me le rappelle… Tout ou presque est lié à un souvenir, à quelque chose qu'on a fait ensemble, un endroit qu'on a visité, une anecdote drôle, romantique ou honteuse… Et je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il fait. S'il regrette ou s'il saute de joie de s'être débarrassé de moi. S'il pense à moi avec culpabilité, ou s'il en rit avec son nouveau mec… Peut-être qu'il ne pense même pas à moi une seule seconde. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si le nouveau mec en question était là pour une nuit ou s'il a mis ses affaires à la place des miennes dans le placard de la chambre…

Voilà que ça débordait. Le ressentiment remontait pour former une boule acide dans sa gorge. Il pensait pourtant avoir avancé ces deux derniers jours, son esprit habilement distrait par Thomas. Il sentait le tremblement caractéristique de sa mâchoire, les trémolos dans sa voix annonciateurs de sanglots. Encore. Il n'aimait pas spécialement pleurer devant un public, alors il inspira profondément pour refouler les perles salées qui menaçaient à nouveau de franchir la barrière de ses paupières, mais deux d'entre elles échappèrent à son contrôle. Thomas fouilla dans son blouson avant d'en sortir un paquet de mouchoir qu'il tendit à Newt sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Newt fut reconnaissant de cette attention, et de son silence. Décidément, ce type était vraiment attentionné et prévenant, une qualité rare.

\- On avait prévu de s'installer ensemble tu sais, confia Newt d'une petite voix. Après deux ans. J'avais commencé mes cartons pour venir chez lui car c'était bien plus grand. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à les déballer.

\- Pas tout à la fois Newt, murmura Thomas. Tu as viré les affaires de ton ex, c'est déjà éprouvant, fais le reste à ton rythme. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour les cartons, n'aie pas honte de demander à un ami. Ou même à moi, si tu veux.

Newt redressa subitement la tête. Les questions recommencèrent instantanément à se bousculer dans son esprit tandis qu'il dévisageait Thomas. Parlait-il sérieusement ? Ils se connaissaient techniquement depuis dix jours, mais n'échangeaient réellement que depuis trois… et il lui offrait encore son aide ? Newt n'avait jamais vu ça. Encore une fois, peut-être aurait-il dû se méfier, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il allait répondre à la proposition du brun, mais celui-ci se leva avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. La pause était finie.

\- Au fait, demain, est-ce que tu peux venir plus tôt, vers 15h ? Je vais m'arranger avec mon oncle pour avoir deux heures de libre l'aprem. Je te réserve quelque chose.

\- Ah bon ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Newt, intrigué.

Les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin à la fois ravageur et mystérieux.

\- Allons, Newt, une surprise, ça ne se révèle pas.

\- Mais…

Newt s'apprêtait à insister, mais il vit Thomas placer un doigt sur sa bouche en un "chut" silencieux. Il comprit qu'il était inutile de creuser la question, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je serai là pour 15h.

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit, et il s'en retourna à ses marrons. Evidemment, Newt passa la soirée à se demander ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

**\- X -**

_**18 décembre** _

Newt était fidèle au poste, avec pour compagne habituelle son éternelle nervosité. Cette fois, ni Ben ni Thomas n'en étaient la cause, mais plutôt ce que ce dernier lui réservait. Le blondinet n'avait rien contre les surprises, en revanche savoir qu'on lui en préparait une sans en connaître les détails ni à quelle sauce il allait être mangé titillait ses nerfs.

Thomas rejoignit Newt à l'heure convenue, le saluant d'un immense sourire satisfait et d'un regard pétillant.

\- Alors, tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il, tout à fait conscient que sa question était en tout point agaçante pour son camarade en pleine ignorance.

Newt lui lança un regard plein de défi.

\- Je me suis préparé à tout.

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit encore un peu plus.

\- Très bien. Mais bois ça d'abord, tu en auras besoin, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant un gobelet rempli d'une boisson fumante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du chocolat chaud.

Tout bêtement.

\- Quelle surprise peut bien justifier d'avaler un chocolat chaud avant de la découvrir ?

Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire. Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

\- Absolument aucune. C'est juste qu'il fait particulièrement froid et que ça te réchauffera un peu avant que je ne t'emmène avec moi. Oh, et ça te donnera du courage aussi…

Retour du sourire en coin énigmatique. Newt devinait qu'il jouait clairement avec sa patience et sa curiosité, et en paraissait tout fier. Il soupira ostensiblement avant de boire son chocolat chaud qui, soit dit en passant, était divin, parfumé à la vanille.

\- Ça t'amuse, pas vrai ? De me laisser dans l'ignorance, à me poser des questions.

\- Totalement.

\- C'est vache, tu sais ?

\- Oui. Mais tes sourcils froncés et ton air inquiet dissimulé derrière une fausse nonchalance sont parfaitement adorables.

Newt resta bouche bée. Quel culot! Il voulut protester et faire semblant d'être profondément outré, mais l'air réjoui de Thomas et son petit nez retroussé rougi par le froid étaient beaucoup trop attendrissants, et ils l'empêchèrent de mettre son plan à exécution. Il grogna pour la forme en continuant de boire son chocolat, ce qui fit ricaner Thomas de plus belle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien prévu de terrifiant. Je me suis simplement dit que, puisque tout te ramène à Ben, alors il faut remplacer tous ces souvenirs douloureux par de nouveaux.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Newt. Mais… Je ne peux pas oublier tout ça ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la solution…

\- Non, pas oublier bien sûr, mais t'en fabriquer de nouveaux… Ainsi, quand tu songeras à Noël ou décembre par exemple, tu ne penseras plus systématiquement à lui, mais à ce que tu auras fait d'autre. Et ça commence aujourd'hui! Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Newt réfléchit quelques secondes aux paroles de Thomas. L'idée ne pouvait pas être mauvaise, et s'il voulait tourner la page, autant que ce soit en s'amusant. Peu importe ce que Thomas avait prévu, il savait que ce serait uniquement dans le but de le divertir.

\- Bien sûr, je suis d'accord.

Thomas lui prit le gobelet des mains et ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Leur contact chaud sur sa peau fraîche déclencha un frisson le long de son échine, un frisson un peu trop long pour être dû uniquement à la température, mais Newt n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Déjà, Thomas l'entraînait à travers la place du Parlement à grandes enjambées en le tirant par la main. Il marchait d'un pas vif et ses doigts serraient fermement ceux de Newt pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans la foule. Cette proximité soudaine n'avait rien d'ambigu, Newt n'y décelait aucune arrière-pensée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être un peu perturbé, alors il ne fit rien : il laissa Thomas agir, abandonnant ses doigts entre les siens sans pour autant répondre à son étreinte. Le brun se faufilait habilement entre les passants, sûr de lui, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, Newt le suivant à l'aveugle. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé à destination, à deux minutes à pieds seulement. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi Place de la Mairie, là où l'Opéra faisait face à l'Hôtel de Ville, en plein cœur du centre. La place était comme à son habitude soigneusement décorée pour les fêtes, des cascades de lumières ornant les murs des bâtiments, des couronnes coiffant les élégants réverbères. Entre le manège et la petite locomotive d'un autre vendeur de marrons (que Newt vit brusquement sous un jour nouveau comme un concurrent de Thomas), sur l'esplanade juste devant la Mairie, trônait la patinoire éphémère installée pour la saison. Newt faillit heurter de plein fouet le dos de Thomas tant celui-ci s'était arrêté brusquement, et il amortit le choc en plaçant sa main libre entre les omoplates du brun, ce qui le poussa à se retourner. Nullement dérangé par cette bousculade, Thomas offrit à Newt un sourire rayonnant :

\- Enfile tes gants, c'est là que je t'emmène! s'exclama-t-il en désignant la patinoire de l'index.

\- X -

Newt n'était pas doué. Vraiment pas doué. Il avait déjà patiné une ou deux fois dans le passé, mais il manquait cruellement d'expérience et était doté à l'origine d'un sens de l'équilibre peu développé. Il avait tendance à trébucher et à renverser toutes sortes de choses au quotidien, alors sur la glace il se renversait tout court, et ses fesses seraient sûrement couvertes de bleus le lendemain. Mais il passait cependant un très bon moment. Il savait qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose à part quelques courbatures et hématomes, et Thomas lui avait assuré qu'il resterait avec lui pour le guider et l'aider à améliorer sa technique. Le brun, lui, était on ne peut plus à l'aise sur des patins. Il avait avoué à Newt en faire régulièrement tous les hivers, parce qu'il aimait la sensation de glisse et le sentiment de liberté qu'elle lui procurait, comme s'il volait sans décoller du sol. A chaque fois que Newt perdait l'équilibre, Thomas lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever, et s'assurait qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Il riait aussi, mais il n'y avait dans ses éclats nulle moquerie, seulement le rire spontané de quelqu'un qui assiste à une chute sans gravité : et Newt avait parfaitement conscience qu'il devait être ridiculement drôle, à battre des bras dans le vide pour tenter en vain de ne pas tomber.

Lors d'une énième chute, il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse du brun, qu'il sentait vibrer doucement sous son rire grave et joyeux. Il avait bien failli manger la glace de face cette fois, et était infiniment reconnaissant à son nouvel ami d'avoir fait barrage entre lui et le sol. Au-delà de ça, la joie de vivre de Thomas était communicative, et Newt se mit à rire avec lui de sa maladresse et de son talent pour la glisse qui frôlait le zéro absolu. Après quelques instants à glousser ainsi et retrouver son souffle dans les bras de Thomas, Newt prit soudain conscience de leur posture un peu équivoque et se recula vivement, toujours tremblant sur ses jambes et manquant à nouveau de rejoindre le sol gelé. Thomas le retint cette fois par les bras et l'aida à trouver son équilibre. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de Newt, tout comme il ne paraissait lui-même nullement troublé… ce qui, au final, ne fit que perturber d'avantage le blondinet.

\- Je vais t'aider cette fois. Je te tiens, et on y va doucement, ok ? proposa Thomas en plongeant son regard dans le sien, rassurant.

\- Oui.

Thomas offrit ses paumes en une invitation silencieuse, et Newt posa ses mains sur les siennes sans la moindre hésitation. Le brun fit un signe de tête pour indiquer le départ, et il commença à glisser lentement à reculons, entraînant Newt avec lui sans le quitter des yeux, jouant les guides pour l'aider à conserver sa fragile stabilité. Cette fois, Newt resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Thomas, dont il sentait la faible chaleur à travers les gants de laine qui les séparaient des siens. Thomas évoluait lentement, imprimant un rythme régulier à leur danse étrange, veillant à ce que son jeu de jambes soit facile à suivre pour Newt. Alors, dans le sillage de Thomas, ses pas devinrent fluides, et il goûta à la sensation agréable de la glisse, l'air caressant son visage en une brise froide et vivifiante, avec cette impression de flotter sur la glace sans aucune entrave à ses mouvements. Ils tournèrent ainsi sur la piste, de plus en plus vite, leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés, Newt resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur ceux de Thomas à mesure qu'ils gagnaient en vitesse. Les pieds de Newt faisaient de temps à autre un écart, que Thomas s'empressait de corriger dans la foulée pour leur éviter de tomber. Newt se rendit compte qu'il ne cessait de sourire, d'un vrai sourire heureux comme ses lèvres n'en avaient pas affiché depuis un trop long moment à son goût. En face de lui, Thomas le lui rendait bien et plongeait ses yeux dans les siens dès que le blondinet osait quitter ses patins du regard et relevait le nez vers lui.

Lorsque vint l'heure de quitter la piste, le freinage un peu brutal perturba Newt qui chancela dangereusement sur ses patins. Thomas servit encore une fois de garde fou, l'accueillant dans ses bras quand ils atteignirent l'entrée de la patinoire. Newt se sentait grisé d'avoir tournoyé et glissé ainsi sur la glace, il planait sur un petit nuage et ses jambes étaient devenues cotonneuses. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reconnecter avec la réalité et se décoller du brun. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, mais l'activité lui avait donné chaud. Il se sentait vidé, léger, libre. Il se sentait bien. C'est à regret qu'il raccompagna Thomas vers le Marché ce jour-là en le remerciant chaleureusement. Il aurait bien passé le reste de la journée en compagnie du jeune homme, à rire, discuter, patiner, dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Ce soir là, Newt s'endormit pour la première fois comme une souche et sans idées noires, l'esprit rasséréné et le corps lourd d'une fatigue positive.

**\- X -**

_**19 décembre** _

L'odeur des marrons grillés était omniprésente sur le stand, elle lui emplissait littéralement les narines. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, juste surprenant… même s'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Cette senteur le submergeait et transportait avec elle de nombreuses visions douillettes issues de l'imagerie collective, comme celle d'un chalet en montagne avec son bon feu de cheminée, ou celle de ballades automnales en forêt, sur des sentiers recouverts de marrons échoués ne demandant qu'à être ramassés. Newt réalisa que cette odeur était désormais étroitement associée à Thomas dans son esprit. Le jeune homme portait toujours sur lui, incrustées dans sa veste en daim fourrée, de légères effluves du four à bois, ce parfum chaud de feu et de cendre qui devait imprégner ses cheveux le soir quand il rentrait chez lui, malgré le bonnet et l'air frais des alentours. Il ne l'avait pas identifiée la veille, mais c'est bien cette odeur qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé serré contre Thomas à la patinoire. Cette odeur désormais familière et réconfortante.

Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres des marches de pierres grises dont il avait fait son perchoir quotidien, pourtant il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un tout autre univers, là dans ce petit espace confiné, derrière un comptoir de bois, calé entre d'énormes sac de marrons en attente d'être grillés, un four à bois brûlant, une machine à barbe-à-papa et Thomas. Le jeune vendeur prenait sa tâche à cœur et interpellait les passants, leur proposant de goûter aux marrons, les incitant à succomber à la tentation d'un cornet pour se réchauffer, distribuant des sourires charmants à chacun. De temps à autre il se mettait à chanter sur les musiques de Noël diffusées à travers tout le Marché, et attirait les regards par sa voix juste et joviale. Newt l'observait, partagé entre effarement et amusement, mais toujours avec une admiration certaine devant l'énergie et la joie rayonnante de ce jeune homme qui débordait de vie. Alors, peu à peu, il laissa cette bonne humeur contagieuse l'envelopper et s'emparer de lui, reléguant sa réserve habituelle dans les tréfonds de son esprit pour joindre sa voix à celle de Thomas. Lorsqu'il émit ses premières notes et que sa voix un peu rauque s'éleva sur le stand, Thomas tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, bouche bée. Puis, la surprise passée, il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, qui fut pour Newt le meilleur des encouragements à continuer.

Les grands classiques y passèrent, de _Vive le Vent_ dont Newt reprit le refrain en anglais, à _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ sur lequel les deux jeunes hommes jouèrent les divas avec des vocalises exagérées, en passant par _Last Christmas_ ou _Mon Beau Sapin_. Newt avait pensé jusque là qu'entendre les chants de Noël en boucle devait rendre dingue, mais il comprenait désormais que non, pas si l'on jouait le jeu à fond, embrassant à bras ouverts ce que les téléfilms niais appelaient communément "l'esprit de Noël". Il avait eu un fou rire monumental en voyant Thomas minauder une mauvaise imitation de Mariah Carey, peut-être pas si loin de la réalité en fin de compte. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir vu ça, il avait gagné sa journée.

S'il avait un peu paniqué à l'idée de faire face à des clients quand Thomas l'avait entraîné à sa suite sur le stand, il devait reconnaître qu'il passait finalement un très bon après-midi, sa morosité tenue en respect, à bonne distance, dans l'ambiance festive qui régnait. Le vendeur avait soudainement décrété qu'il était temps pour Newt de faire son baptême de vente de marrons, et le blondinet n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se laisser entraîner par les bourrasques de l'ouragan nommé "Thomas". Il s'amusait beaucoup à observer le jeune homme agir avec les clients tout en échangeant avec lui, et d'assister à certaines situations cocasses. L'exemple le plus mémorable restait cette petite fille qui avait regardé Thomas comme s'il était l'incarnation du Prince Charmant, et qui avait piqué un fard lorsque le vendeur lui avait tendu sa barbe-à-papa avec un clin d'œil et un _"Voici pour vous, Princesse"_.

\- Dis donc, tu les emballes au berceau, l'avait vanné Newt.

\- Je suis irrésistible, que veux-tu!

\- Et modeste, avec ça, s'esclaffa le blondinet.

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord ? rétorqua Thomas en lui tirant discrètement la langue.

Newt s'étrangla avec un morceau du marron qu'il venait de décortiquer. Thomas eut la délicatesse de ne pas éclater de rire, mais il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se retenir quand il tendit une bouteille d'eau à Newt pour le soulager.

\- X -

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré du tout, hier. D'habitude, il y a toujours un moment où je vacille, le soir, quand j'éteins la lumière. Mais pas hier, déclara Newt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il était resté jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture du Marché ce jour-là, et avait aidé Thomas à ranger et fermer le stand.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle! lui renvoya gaiement Thomas, en distribuant au blondinet des biscuits à la cannelle qu'il avait piqués dans les réserves secrètes de son oncle avant de partir.

\- C'est grâce à toi, j'imagine.

\- Tu me flattes ?

Newt rit brièvement.

\- En fait, je voulais dire que tu m'avais épuisé hier, sur la glace. J'aurais dû dire "c'est de ta faute", je me suis trompé!

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de partir dans un rire spontané.

\- Sérieusement, renchérit le blondinet… Merci Thomas, pour savoir me changer les idées comme tu le fais. Je pense que je ne pleurerai pas, aujourd'hui non plus.

Thomas observa Newt un instant sans perdre son immarcescible sourire. Il le dévisageait avec attention, sans se départir de ce regard où régnait toujours une certaine tendresse, la gentillesse à l'état pur.

\- Et bien, Newt, si ça peut t'aider, tu peux venir vendre des marrons avec moi tous les jours si tu veux, énonça-t-il simplement.

Newt s'en retourna chez lui le cœur insouciant, gavé de l'ambiance joyeuse et de la chaleur humaine du marché. Le virus de Noël l'avait contaminé ce soir, à moins que ce ne soit le virus "Thomas" ? Lorsqu'il se pelotonna dans son plaid devant un bon film, il était absolument certain que rien ne pourrait venir entacher sa bonne humeur ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à vibrer.

**\- X -**

_**20 décembre** _

_**Sms de Mon Amour à Newt 19/12/1** _ _**8** _ _**22:04 :** _

"On devrait discuter tous les deux.

Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

Dis-moi quand tu es dispo."

Tel était le pavé dans la mare que Newt avait reçu la veille au soir, lourd comme du plomb, visqueux comme de la vase, puant comme de l'eau croupie. Inattendus, ces quelques mots avaient compressé son cœur dans un étau d'acier, chassant net la légèreté et la joie qui l'avaient délicieusement envahi l'après-midi même.

Dire qu'il était perturbé aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et découvrir inscrit sur l'écran le surnom de son ex-compagnon lui avait assené un coup supplémentaire en plus du contenu du message. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reculé de trois cases. Il avait lu en boucle les quelques lignes de ce texto et ne comprenait pas où pouvait être le malentendu dans cette histoire. La seule chose qui demeurait claire, voire même un peu trop, dans ce sombre dénouement, était bien ce qu'il avait vu dans le salon de Ben, cette scène écoeurante dont il avait du mal à oublier les images. Un simple texto, et il en avait fait une insomnie une bonne partie de la nuit, passée à se questionner sur les véritables intentions derrière ces trois lignes, sur le sens profond de cette requête, à l'effet que ce message avait sur lui et, surtout, à ce qu'il voulait et devait répondre.

Thomas avait spontanément pris le portable de Newt dans ses mains lorsque celui-ci le lui avait tendu en arrivant, d'un geste machinal. Il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer la situation, et s'était contenté de bredouiller un "Re-regarde ce qu' _il_ m'a envoyé…" devant un Thomas interloqué qui avait immédiatement saisi que quelque chose de déplaisant s'était produit. Le blondinet remarqua que le brun avait resserré sa prise sur l'objet en découvrant les quelques lignes du message, au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges. Son visage affichait pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre des traits crispés et fermés, les paupières plissées : nul besoin de commentaires pour comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait à l'écran.

\- Thomas ? osa Newt d'une voix hésitante au bout d'un moment, en penchant la tête pour accrocher le regard du brun toujours rivé sur l'écran du smartphone. Ce dernier cligna subitement des yeux, avant de secouer brièvement la tête, manifestement plongé dans une réflexion profonde. Il se redressa et envoya à Newt un petit sourire contrit. Il arborait désormais un air dubitatif qui adoucissait ses traits, rendant aux rondeurs de son visage leur habituelle douceur.

\- Qui sait, commença-t-il, il a peut-être des regrets de t'avoir laisser filer, ce serait compréhensible... Ou bien il s'est déjà fait jeté par son nouveau gars, qui aura compris qu'il subira le même sort que toi un jour ou l'autre, et il espère te remettre la main dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Newt avait bien évidemment déjà envisagé ces hypothèses mais il n'était pas sûr de désirer l'une d'entre elles, et doutait que l'une d'elles soit vraiment flatteuse ou souhaitable. Elles lui donnaient plutôt l'impression d'être le plan B de secours, ou le type trop naïf que Ben était sûr voir revenir en rampant dès qu'il le sifflerait.

\- Newt, tu m'autorises à te donner mon avis ? demanda abruptement Thomas, la voix grave et le ton beaucoup plus sérieux que d'ordinaire. Il avait de nouveau les yeux plissés en une moue concernée et soucieuse.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne t'aurais pas montré ce message, sinon… Et plus je lis, plus je me perds…

\- Pour avoir vécu des cas similaires, et en avoir vu autour de moi, je me dis toujours que ceux qui t'ont trompé une fois recommenceront un jour ou l'autre. J'imagine qu'il y a des exceptions, mais je n'y peux rien, je reste toujours méfiant. "Confiance ruinée, relation classée"… si tu veux mon avis.

Il soupira. Newt eut l'impression que Thomas était en proie à un débat intérieur difficile, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre, et cela l'intrigua. Puis le brun prit une forte inspiration avant de continuer :

\- Newt, dans tous les cas, c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas facile, mais tu dois réfléchir et penser à lui, à vous : est-ce que tu as envie de lui pardonner ? Est-ce que tu…tu l'aimes encore assez pour ça ? Est-ce que tu te verrais recommencer quelque chose avec lui, avec ce doute permanent ? Il y en a qui y arrivent, évidemment, mais il faut bien y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas ce que je ferais et ce n'est pas ce que je te conseille mais je... je ne veux pas te mentir, ni t'influencer… Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Newt eut soudain envie de dire à Thomas qu'il avait tous les droits, mais cette phrase était beaucoup trop lourde de sous-entendus qu'il n'était pas certain de bien saisir lui-même, alors il s'abstint. Encore une fois, les paroles de Thomas résonnait à ses oreilles avec justesse et sincérité. Elles l'aidaient à mettre ses pensées en ordre dans le labyrinthe de son esprit tourmenté, jusqu'à obtenir une vision plus claire de la situation et des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Et surtout, une idée de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il médita de longues minutes en silence, le regard perdu dans le vague, seulement conscient de l'œil attentif que Thomas gardait sur lui, respectueux de son besoin de rassembler ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsque Newt soupira longuement pour relâcher la pression que Thomas s'autorisa à parler.

\- Tu as faim ? le questionna-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'avec tout ça tu n'as même pas mangé aujourd'hui.

En plein dans le mille.

\- C'est presque flippant, tu sais, cette manie de deviner les choses tout le temps... répliqua Newt, un peu effaré.

Un sourire en coin accueillit sa remarque.

\- C'est toi qui es comme un livre ouvert pour moi, Newt. J'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur. Je ne fais pas exprès.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ça te dit, une tartiflette ? le coupa Thomas, déviant habilement le sujet. Pour réfléchir à la bonne décision, ton ventre doit être plein.

Et, avant que Newt n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna joyeusement vers le stand où mijotait une tartiflette odorante dans une poêle géante.

Une fois repu (et Thomas avait raison, il se sentait mieux maintenant que son ventre ne criait plus famine), Newt dut se résoudre à rentrer chez lui alors que l'heure de fermeture approchait et que Thomas devait s'en aller. Il aurait bien voulu rester en sa compagnie un peu plus longtemps. Il ressentait presque le besoin d'entendre encore sa voix lui prodiguer des conseils, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Thomas dans un moment d'angoisse, son cœur affolé parvenait à s'apaiser et à retrouver un peu de sa clairvoyance. L'idée de proposer à Thomas de passer un bout de la soirée ensemble, à boire un verre ou sortir au cinéma, lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il avait l'impression que s'échapper du cadre du marché risquerait de briser cette magie qu'il ressentait, cette bulle confortable dans laquelle il retrouvait Thomas tous les jours. Le voir en dehors de ce cadre ne risquait-il pas de tout gâcher ? Il salua donc le jeune homme sans lui faire part de ses envies, le laissant à sa besogne.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de son appartement, il sentit son ventre se serrer de nouveau, la perspective de devoir répondre à Ben lui tiraillant les entrailles. Il alluma la lumière du salon et eut la drôle d'impression qu'elle ne suffisait pas à chasser la pénombre tant il se sentait soudain de nouveau abattu. Refusant de se laisser aller à la déprime plus longtemps à cause de ce satané sms, il se tapota vivement les joues pour se revigorer et réveiller son courage. Il devait prendre une décision et pour cela se poser, se centrer sur ses émotions, faire émerger le souhait de son cœur. Ben, or not Ben ? Il prit une douche chaude et délassante, enfila un jogging et son sweat vert estampillé _Breaking Bad_ avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, Agnès Obel dans les oreilles. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les mélodies apaisantes et éthérées de la chanteuse new age, qui lui donnaient toujours la sensation étrange et agréable de s'extirper de son corps et de s'envoler loin de ses soucis. Cette musique avait toujours la faculté incroyable de le détendre. Il repensa alors à Ben, se visualisa avec lui, songea à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, à ce qu'il avait aimé chez lui, à ce qui l'agaçait, obligea son esprit à bifurquer vers cette scène de trahison crue et brutale… Il sonda ses émotions, cherchant à savoir si son cœur battait toujours à l'idée qu'une seconde chance était possible, s'il vibrait toujours au nom de Ben et au souvenir de son corps, de sa peau, de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur lui. Il se projeta longtemps sur tous ces détails et toutes les sensations qu'ils lui procuraient. Il gardait les questions de Thomas en arrière plan tandis qu'il explorait sa mémoire et interrogeait son cœur : _"Est-ce que tu as envie de lui pardonner ? Est-ce que tu…tu l'aimes encore assez pour ça ? Est-ce que tu te verrais recommencer quelque chose avec lui, avec ce doute permanent ?"_ Le regard profond de Thomas et son sourire doux s'imposaient à lui par intermittence et, à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa réflexion, les souvenirs de lui et Ben se voyaient entrecoupés d'une danse aérienne sur la glace, d'un verre de vin chaud partagé, d'un chant de Noël entre deux cornets de marrons grillés…

Alors que l'album d'Agnès Obel touchait à sa fin, le brusque retour du silence le poussa à ouvrir les yeux et à sortir de sa pseudo méditation. Il constata à sa propre surprise qu'effectivement, après avoir cherché au fond de lui ce qu'il désirait vraiment, après s'être projeté dans les différentes voies qui s'offraient à lui, la réponse lui semblait évidente. Empreint d'une sérénité retrouvée, il se saisit de son téléphone et relut une ultime fois le troublant message :

_**Sms de Mon Amour à Newt 19/12/18 22:04 :** _

"On devrait discuter tous les deux.

Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

Dis-moi quand tu es dispo."

Après avoir fait un tour par la case "éditer le contact", il tapa sa réponse et l'envoya aussitôt, sans que ses doigts ne tremblent :

_**Sms de Newt à Ben 20/12/18 – 20h32 :** _

"Non"

**\- X -**

_**21 décembre** _

Ce matin, Newt s'était levé le cœur un peu plus léger et sans doute un peu plus fort d'avoir répondu seulement trois lettres à celui qui l'avait mis en charpie. Trois petites lettres qui pourtant disaient tout : qu'il n'y avait plus rien à justifier, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire manipuler, ni de pardonner, qu'il mettait un point définitif à tout lien et tout dialogue. Qu'il se libérait. Et il avait compris qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand Ben avait réagi à ce retour bref et sans appel en l'abreuvant de messages soudainement beaucoup moins polis et agréables. Il avait d'abord essayé de le culpabiliser puis, voyant que ça ne marchait pas et que Newt ne répondait pas, il avait oublié la diplomatie et l'avait insulté de diverses façons qu'il préférait oublier. Le blondinet avait fini par bloquer le numéro, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment dégusté et que le masochisme ne l'intéressait pas. Et c'est plutôt fier de lui, son amour-propre un peu regonflé, qu'il se rendit ce jour-là au Marché de Noël. Il ressentait une hâte presque fébrile à retrouver Thomas pour lui relater sa soirée.

Thomas avait eut l'air effaré, presque énervé, en écoutant Newt débiter les insanités que Ben avait déversées sur lui. Les lèvres pincées, un muscle sur sa joue avait tressailli tandis qu'il conservait ses poings serrés à l'évocation de certaines insultes et menaces à peine voilées, faisant notamment allusion à un œil au beurre noir sur le visage du blondinet. Cependant, Newt racontait tout ceci d'une façon si détachée que Thomas finit par se radoucir en comprenant que son ami semblait avoir franchi un cap vis-à-vis de son ancien compagnon.

\- C'est la réponse qui te semblait logique ? l'interrogea Thomas à la fin de son récit.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne regrettes rien ?

\- Non! s'exclama Newt en levant les bras vers le ciel, en signe de liberté.

\- C'était donc la bonne réponse.

\- Ses messages de la nuit ont achevé de me convaincre, si tu veux savoir…

\- Tu penses qu'il est sérieux ? Avec ses menaces de te coller un coquard, de te mettre à genoux et j'en passe ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Si jamais tu penses qu'il y a un risque, j'aimerais que tu me le dises, Newt. S'il te fait quelque chose, je…

Newt posa une main sur le bras de Thomas en un geste d'apaisement.

\- Il ne fera rien, vraiment. Il aura juste eu les boules que je ne réponde pas et aura essayé de me faire craquer. Mais… tu sais quoi ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Je – ne - l'ai – pas –fait! s'exclama à nouveau Newt avec un sourire rayonnant, en levant l'index sous le nez de Thomas et le faisant tournoyer comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique. Il n'en revenait pas de voir comme un tout petit texto de trois lettres lui avait redonné la pêche et insufflé une énergie nouvelle dans les veines.

\- C'est encore une fois grâce à toi! reprit Newt avec sincérité.

Thomas rit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai rien fait du tout.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as tout fait, au contraire. Tes paroles d'hier me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, elles m'ont vraiment aidé. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… Attends-moi!

Newt se leva soudainement et disparut dans le marché, laissant un Thomas un tantinet perplexe dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'il revint tout sourire auprès de lui avec le goûter dans les mains, Thomas s'esclaffa :

\- Tu es vraiment allé chercher un cornet sur mon stand, là ?

\- Oui! claironna Newt avec satisfaction. Je viens de réaliser que ça fera deux semaines demain qu'on se connaît, je veux fêter ça avec notre premier goûter!

\- Ça fera deux semaines demain alors tu le fêtes aujourd'hui ? lança Thomas avec un rire grave et gentiment moqueur dans la voix.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Soyons audacieux!

\- Excellent concept.

Newt se souvint des premiers marrons que Thomas lui avait amenés presque deux semaines auparavant. Ils lui avaient fait du bien, mais ils avaient été teintés de la saveur du chagrin et de l'amertume qui traînaient alors sur sa langue. Ces marrons-ci, en revanche, étaient simplement savoureux, gorgés de gourmandise et de sérénité. Il en respirait l'odeur de sous-bois, en savourait le moelleux de la chair. Newt les dégustait avec une insouciance qu'il était heureux de retrouver, peu importait que ses doigts soient noirs de les avoir épluchés tant bien que mal, peu importait qu'il ait étalé des morceaux de grillé un peu partout sur ses habits. Les partager avec son nouvel ami ne rendait le moment que plus agréable. Alors qu'il avalait un nouveau fruit, il osa évoquer un sujet qui le turlupinait toujours dans un petit coin de sa tête et que sa nervosité l'avait jusque là retenu d'aborder. Mais ce soir, il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise, suffisamment revigoré pour le faire.

\- Thomas… Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé la question, mais… pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? M'écouter, me remonter le moral, passer du temps avec moi… Après tout, tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je croyais qu'on pouvait considérer qu'on se connaissait, maintenant, répondit simplement Thomas entre deux bouchées, un étonnement candide dans les yeux.

\- Pas vraiment, enfin… Pas tant que ça. Je veux dire… on se connaît un peu maintenant, c'est sûr, mais…

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi je fais tout ça, Newt, le coupa Thomas, même si je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quoique ce soit de particulier. C'est simple : parce que tu me plais.

\- Oh. C'est…

\- Direct ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Je te l'ai dit la première fois. Ça dépend : je suis direct avec qui me plaît.

\- Je…

\- Tu avais l'air blessé. Te voir si triste et malheureux, là, recroquevillé sur les marches avec les joues pleines de larmes, c'était insupportable, ça m'a crevé le cœur. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas fait pour un autre, ou peut-être que si. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne cherche pas à savoir. Je ne me l'explique pas. C'est comme ça, j'ai senti que je devais le faire, et pas seulement parce que tu es grand, blond, craquant et donc potentiellement mon type. Parce que oui, Newt, tu me plais sur ce plan là aussi, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois sur ces marches. C'est très superficiel dit comme ça, j'en ai bien conscience, mais l'apparence reste malgré tout la première chose que l'on découvre de quelqu'un. Puis en t'observant, il y avait ton regard, si triste et qui disait pourtant tant de choses. Il y avait aussi ton aura, ce que tu dégageais de doux et fragile. Puis en t'approchant, il y avait ton odeur, et ta voix. C'était irrésistible, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, j'ai eu envie de te tendre la main, à ma façon.

\- Ah.

Newt était sans voix, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Thomas avait énoncé son monologue sur un ton des plus naturels et le blondinet ne savait qu'en penser… Il venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attirait, physiquement parlant du moins. Pour autant il n'avait décelé dans ses aveux aucune attente cachée, aucune ambiguïté dans ses intentions, aucune insistance. Une démonstration brute de franchise absolue. C'était pour Newt assez perturbant, un peu grisant à la fois, et des palpitations se manifestaient dans sa poitrine. Du stress à cause de cette révélation inattendue, à n'en point douter.

\- T'inquiète pas Newt, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, l'interrompit Thomas, probablement en avisant son air dubitatif. Tu me demandes pourquoi toi, je te réponds. J'ai eu envie de t'aider. Je n'attends et n'exige rien en échange, et je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Juste… que tu saches. Ne change rien au reste. J'ai envie d'être ton ami et ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre à te connaître et de t'aider à surmonter cette rupture. Je suis content de voir que chaque jour qui passe tu retrouves un peu plus le sourire.

Le vendeur de marrons offrit à Newt un petit sourire sincère qui se voulait rassurant. Ce dernier le lui rendit, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir aux révélations de Thomas, - ce dernier espérait-il tout de même connaître son point de vue ? - alors il ne dit rien. Thomas dut comprendre, encore, le trouble intérieur du blondinet, et prouva de nouveau qu'il savait toujours dénouer les situations gênantes en un battement de cils.

\- Je vais te laisser retrouver l'usage de la parole, petit Newt, lança-t-il en se levant, un air taquin sur le visage et un clin d'œil envoyé à la dérobée. Je dois aller chercher des fruits de mer pour le repas de ce soir : mon oncle m'a dit de passer manger chez eux et de ramener quelques huîtres. Mais promets-moi de ne pas te faire de nœuds au cerveau, d'accord ? On se voit demain, comme d'habitude ? Newt ?

\- Ou… Oui, bien sûr… réussit à articuler difficilement Newt, mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle question il répondait.

Thomas pouffa devant son air ahuri, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre instantanément l'atmosphère. Oui, Thomas avait ce don, et Newt sut alors qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à agir comme d'habitude, que rien n'avait changé. Sans prévenir, Thomas ébouriffa joyeusement la tignasse blonde de Newt avant de filer dans une rue adjacente au Marché, sous les protestations indignées du jeune homme qu'il ignora royalement.

Lorsque le brun fut absorbé par la foule, Newt se leva à son tour et se surprit à murmurer "Tommy…", les yeux rivés sur la direction vers laquelle le beau jeune homme avait disparu.

**\- X -**

_**22 décembre** _

Newt s'était décidé à faire un sapin. Ça lui avait pris sur un coup de tête : la veille sur le chemin du retour, il était passé devant un étal et avait acheté un petit sapin touffu que son "salaire de chômeur", comme il aimait l'appeler, lui autorisait. Il l'avait ramené chez lui tant bien que mal, trimballant son encombrant épineux dans les quelques rues qui le séparaient de chez lui. Il avait ressorti son carton de vieilles décorations qui n'avaient pas servi depuis 2 ans (il faisait toujours le sapin chez Ben) et l'avait agrémenté des quelques guirlandes et boules encore valables qu'il avait trouvées. Devant l'allure dégarnie de son arbre de Noël, il avait fait appel à toute sa créativité pour improviser des décorations. Ainsi, en plus de la traditionnelle guirlande en pop-corns, il y avait accroché des badges de geek à l'effigie de ses séries préférées qu'il aimait collectionner, des étoiles en carton recouvertes de papier d'alu qui brillaient sous la guirlande lumineuse, et quelques pompons en laine qu'il avait retrouvés rangés avec ses bonnets et que sa cousine Sonya lui avait offerts dans une de ses nombreuses phases "travaux manuels". En fin de compte, le résultat était coloré, festif et plutôt joli, si bien qu'il le prit en photo pour l'envoyer par mms à Gally. Celui-ci lui répondit immédiatement qu'il était content de savoir qu'il avait fait un sapin. Symboliquement, Newt savait que c'était en effet bon signe. Il comptait également montrer son œuvre à Thomas, il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter de son petit arbre étrangement décoré.

Lorsqu'il parvint au Marché, il attendit patiemment que Thomas vienne le rejoindre, mais ce moment n'arriva jamais. Il fouilla l'horizon du Marché en contrebas en espérant l'apercevoir à son poste et lui faire signe, mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Thomas serait-il absent ? Newt ne tarda pas à sentir l'inquiétude lui saisir le cœur : il lui avait lui-même donné rendez-vous, pourquoi lui ferait-il faux bond ? Ça ne ressemblait pas au brun, pour peu qu'il l'ait bien cerné. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ou… son absence était-elle liée à ses révélations d'hier ? Le jeune homme attendait peut-être quelque chose de lui finalement, et il regrettait de s'être ouvert à Newt ainsi ? Et s'il préférait le fuir, désormais ?

En quête de réponses, Newt brava sa timidité et se dirigea vers le stand en face de lui, apercevant l'homme qui tenait la boutique. Il avait déjà croisé l'oncle de Thomas et sa silhouette à l'embonpoint certain, notamment la veille quand il était allé chercher un cornet, mais il ne s'était alors pas présenté.

\- Je suis désolé, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, répondit son oncle quand il lui eut demandé où était Thomas. Il n'était pas en forme ce matin, je lui ai dit de garder le lit.

Ce fut comme si on venait de poser une chape de plomb sur ses épaules.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ? demanda Newt avec une inquiétude soudaine qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

\- Oh non! répliqua l'homme avec un rire débonnaire. Une huître pas fraîche visiblement, demain il sera sur pieds, le petit! C'est donc toi l'ami qu'il voit tous les jours ? enchaîna-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Il a parlé de toi ce matin, il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas louper votre rendez-vous, mais il tenait à peine debout. Il parait que tu es venu aider au stand l'autre jour, c'est gentil mon garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait décoller les ventes vous savez, bredouilla Newt en sentant ses joues rougir légèrement. Je me suis surtout bien amusé… Je… Dites à Thomas de bien se reposer et de se remettre, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je passerai le message. A bientôt mon garçon, repasse quand tu veux! le salua chaleureusement le patron.

Dépité, Newt retourna s'asseoir machinalement sur ses marches. Il se sentait désemparé. Ne pas voir Thomas, c'était tout simplement étrange. En une semaine à peine il avait adopté cette routine et le jeune homme était devenu son petit rayon de soleil, dispensant chaleur et bienveillance, chassant les nuages de son ciel intime. Les chants de Noël et l'effervescence du marché lui semblaient bien insipides sans son vendeur aux yeux d'ambre liquide, comme si l'endroit perdait subitement un peu de sa gaîté caractéristique. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Thomas, il n'avait jamais pensé à prendre son numéro de téléphone malgré leur rapprochement rapide, le brun pouvait donc sortir de son entourage et de sa vie en un claquement de doigts… Il espéra alors très fort que son vendeur de Noël préféré serait présent le lendemain.

Le soir, il s'endormit sur son canapé en songeant à Thomas, plongé dans la contemplation des guirlandes lumineuses de son drôle de sapin.

**\- X -**

_**23 décembre** _

Thomas était là. Ce seul constat avait suffi à réjouir le blondinet et lui redonner le sourire. Le brun était venu à sa rencontre dès qu'il était arrivé sur la place, arborant son air avenant habituel.

\- Tommy, tu es là! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? se renseigna Newt, se retenant de justesse de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras tellement il était content de le voir. Soulagé, même.

Le brun tiqua en haussant brièvement un sourcil à la mention du surnom, mais ne releva pas, se contentant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

\- Je suis tombé sur la seule huître pas fraîche du lot. J'ai dégusté, je suis passé par toute les couleurs mais une fois la crise terminée je suis reparti comme sur des roulettes. J'ai même super faim, du coup… suis-moi… Newtie! glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de ricaner d'un air un peu gêné en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner Thomas, miroir de celui dont il l'avait lui-même affublé sans prévenir.

\- X -

\- Tu travailles demain ? demanda Newt avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son sandwich au jambon à l'os recouvert de fromage à raclette.

Thomas l'avait emmené au stand savoyard à l'entrée du marché, décrétant que lui et ses papilles ne pouvaient décemment pas passer à côté de "cette décharge calorique". Effectivement, le résultat était on ne peut plus gras, mais tellement bon.

\- Yep, fidèle au poste jusqu'au bout ! répondit Thomas avec entrain. Je serai seul les deux dernières heures pour que mon oncle puisse rentrer chez lui plus tôt pour le réveillon. C'est moi qui remballe le stand et ramène tout chez eux avant de rentrer.

\- Tu ne passes pas Noël en famille ? s'étonna Newt entre deux bouchées.

\- Non, déclara le brun, et Newt perçut une pointe de regret dans cette unique syllabe.

Thomas avala un morceau de son sandwich, avant de reprendre sans même que Newt ait besoin de demander :

\- Depuis qu'ils savent que je préfère les hommes, ça ne se passe pas très bien avec mes parents, mon frère, ma belle-sœur, mes grands-parents... bref la plupart de mes proches. Il n'y a que mon oncle et sa femme qui s'en tamponnent, mais comme toute la famille se retrouve chez eux pour le réveillon… je passe mon tour. Avec le temps et grâce à mon oncle ça s'est un peu tassé, il y a une sorte de statu quo et je pourrais retenter l'expérience mais je préfère éviter les tensions inutiles. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, "être seul plutôt que mal accompagné". Je passerai peut-être prendre un verre en début de soirée en signe de bonne volonté, mais c'est tout.

Newt se retrouva muet à l'écoute du récit de Thomas. Ce dernier avait parlé d'une voix calme et tranquille, comme toujours, comme s'il évoquait quelque chose de trivial et anodin, mais ses paroles suggéraient un vécu difficile. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir posé de questions sur sa vie plus tôt, de n'avoir parlé que de lui, alors que Thomas l'avait tant écouté. Au final, il ne savait rien de la vie de ce garçon, de son passé, de ses blessures, de ses rêves et de ses envies.

\- Je vois, je suis désolé, trouva-t-il seulement à dire. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir eu de problème avec ma famille à ce sujet, mais je sais que c'est compliqué parfois…

\- C'est rien. Je m'y suis fait tu sais, et ça me permet d'éviter les repas de famille interminables où mon père et mon frère bourrés ne manquent jamais de s'engueuler sur les derniers tournois de tennis, ce qui, crois-moi, est un spectacle assez navrant. Et je suis bien entouré par mes amis et la plupart des autres gens qui m'acceptent, eux, ou s'en foutent. Le plus dur, c'était la fin de mes études d'informatique, j'ai un peu galéré pour financer ça tout seul, alors j'ai vite cumulé les petits boulots le soir. Mon oncle m'a bien aidé, aussi. Lui et sa femme sont un peu comme de seconds parents. Maintenant, je suis presque tiré d'affaire avec mon boulot à mi-temps, reste plus qu'à trouver le complément. Quant à Noël, j'ai souvent un plan à la dernière minute. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, tout le monde n'est pas joyeusement réuni en famille à Noël et, si les soirées sont plus rares et moins fréquentées que le reste de l'année, celles qui ont lieu sont souvent très sympathiques. Il y a plus de gens seuls qu'on le croit à Noël, et ils aiment se réunir pour éviter la solitude. Tu devrais essayer, si le cœur t'en dit.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est étrange, pour moi on ne rencontre pas vraiment les gens à la période de Noël… Elle n'y est pas vraiment propice.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant on vient de se rencontrer, non ?

Newt ne trouva rien à répondre à cette affirmation. Les paroles de Thomas étaient toujours si simples mais si vraies. Ses mots parvenaient, chaque fois, à trouver leur chemin en lui, tout naturellement.

\- Tu as raison, évidemment… Je crois que j'ai juste peur de cette soirée, même si c'est un jour comme un autre dans le fond. Peur de repenser à "lui" même si j'ai compris que je n'avais plus rien à lui dire, peur de bader même si je fais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mon meilleur ami m'a proposé de le rejoindre, mais il est en famille et je me sentirai de trop, je le sais. Résultat, je m'en fais toute une montagne d'appréhension alors qu'il s'agit juste de quelques heures à passer. Il suffit de les passer normalement, comme un soir habituel.

Newt fut surpris de son propre argumentaire qui sonnait si évident, et il se demanda intérieurement s'il ne cherchait pas à se convaincre lui-même en premier lieu, sans vraiment y arriver.

\- C'est normal d'angoisser un peu, renvoya calmement Thomas, d'autant que tu n'avais pas prévu ça. Et quoiqu'on en dise, le réveillon de Noël reste une soirée spéciale : quand on est seul, on ne peut s'empêcher de penser à des tas de choses qui font mal au cœur comme la famille et tous nos soucis. Mon premier Noël en solitaire n'était vraiment pas joyeux-joyeux, tu peux me croire… Mais ça s'apprend, et aujourd'hui je le vis très bien.

\- J'imagine… Cela dit, je suivrais bien ton conseil de tenter une sortie mais…je suis tellement réservé, je ne suis jamais à l'aise dans un environnement que je ne connais pas, avec des tas d'inconnus. Ça ne me correspond tellement pas, je doute de pouvoir en profiter.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, si tu préfères rester chez toi, promets-moi une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Chouchoute-toi. Ne laisse ni le vague à l'âme refaire surface, ni les idées noires squatter ton esprit. Prépare-toi ou offre-toi un bon repas, et savoure-le. Regarde un film que tu aimes, n'importe quoi, mais fais en sorte de passer une bonne soirée et refuse toutes les pensées négatives qui pourraient toquer à ta porte.

\- Promis.

\- Promets-moi autre chose.

\- Oui ?

Thomas sortit un stylo au capuchon tout mordillé de sa poche et griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de sa serviette en papier. Cette vision fit naître un petit sourire sur les commissures du blondinet, qui trouvait que la scène avait un air de cliché de cinéma. Thomas lui attrapa alors la main et lui fourra le papier dans la paume, repliant fermement les doigts de Newt dessus.

\- Mon numéro de tel. Promets-moi qu'au moindre signe de cafard, tu m'appelleras.

Newt resta interdit un instant. Le numéro de téléphone de Thomas. La veille, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas le moindre moyen de contacter son ami, et voilà que le numéro du brun lui tombait littéralement dans la main sans qu'il le voit venir, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore osé en formuler la demande. Il avait l'impression de détenir le Saint Graal au creux de ses doigts. Il releva des yeux ronds vers Thomas qui le couvait d'un œil attentif, guettant sa réaction. Newt sourit timidement et se contenta de répondre une nouvelle fois :

-Promis.

Quelques instants plus tard, Thomas fut interpellé par son oncle qui lui faisait de grands signes depuis le stand. Une queue conséquente s'était subitement formée autour des marrons grillés, comme si les badauds cherchaient à profiter une dernière fois des mets de saisons avant que le Marché ne disparaisse jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Le patron s'en trouvait un peu débordé, et un coup de main semblait indispensable pour éviter de faire attendre les clients trop longtemps et d'encombrer accessoirement l'allée. Thomas lança un petit regard dépité à Newt.

\- Désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps aujourd'hui…

\- C'est rien, je comprends. File à la rescousse! s'exclama Newt avec un sourire amical, ne souhaitant pas que Thomas culpabilise de le laisser alors qu'il en avait fait plus que nécessaire pour lui.

\- On se voit encore demain ?

La question ressemblait plus à un souhait qu'à une véritable interrogation.

\- Bien sûr. Si tu veux, je serai là plus tôt, pour que tu puisses prendre une pause…

\- Tu as tout compris, Newtie! A demain!

Et Thomas disparut en courant pour prêter main forte à son oncle, la moitié de son sandwich encore à la main.

\- X -

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la place du Parlement après le départ de Thomas, Newt ressassait la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Il ne l'avait pas trop montré, mais il avait été réellement touché par les révélations de Thomas. Celui-ci n'avait eu l'air ni triste ni malheureux en évoquant ses problèmes familiaux, il avait simplement exposé des faits, mais Newt se doutait qu'il avait dû traverser des périodes difficiles à cause de ce rejet, même si les douleurs et les rancoeurs semblaient plus ou moins digérées. Lui-même avait la chance d'avoir une famille ouverte d'esprit qui se moquait de ses préférences sexuelles, mais il n'ignorait rien des pressions que certains de ses amis avaient déjà eues à subir. Il était presque admiratif de voir ce garçon si détendu et si souriant à la vie malgré une situation familiale conflictuelle et apparemment bloquée. Allongé dans son canapé devant un film qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, il froissait machinalement entre ses doigts le bout de serviette en papier porteur du numéro de portable de Thomas depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il avait terriblement envie de lui écrire, de lui demander si ça allait vraiment bien de son côté, de lui dire qu'il pouvait aussi se confier à lui s'il en avait envie, que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Il souhaitait être là pour le brun comme celui-ci avait été là pour lui ces derniers jours, comme un ange tombé du ciel. Il avait envie d'écouter ses peines et ses doutes et de les apaiser à son tour. Il avait envie d'entrer en contact avec l'âme lumineuse de ce jeune homme et de ne jamais s'en éloigner, de s'envelopper de sa chaleur et de la conserver au creux de sa poitrine. Thomas lui avait dit de ne pas se prendre la tête, et de cesser de réfléchir. Il avait encore du boulot à abattre de ce côté-là, quelques uns de ses propres démons à affronter et ses doutes à chasser, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de lâcher prise, comme le lendemain de sa réponse à Ben, quand il s'était senti si apaisé, si détendu et libre.

Il poussa de longs soupirs nerveux dans son canapé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, les bras en croix. Il ressemblait à une baleine échouée, les coussins en guise de plage. Que pouvait-il dire dans un sms ? Comment transmettre sa volonté au brun sans paraître idiot, niais ou franchement bizarre ? Il pourrait l'appeler, plutôt ? Non, il était déjà tremblant à l'idée d'envoyer un sms, un appel était largement au-dessus de ses capacités. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure à ce grand dilemme, ses pensées s'entrechoquant et se contredisant dans un véritable labyrinthe neuronal sans jamais en trouver la sortie, une idée finit par lui venir, surgie de nulle part. Il se redressa d'un coup, et la tête lui tourna quelques secondes de s'être levé trop vite. Oui, c'était sans doute une bonne idée, une manière de lui rendre la pareille et de lui faire comprendre qu'il était disponible pour lui, qu'il voulait bien lui offrir autant de gentillesse et d'amitié qu'il en avait reçu du brun cette dernière semaine. Il enregistra enfin le numéro du brun dans son répertoire et rédigea son premier sms.

_**Sms de Newt à Thomas 20:11 :** _

Demain, c'est moi qui apporte quelque chose à manger. Newt.

Il cliqua fébrilement sur "envoyer" avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos dans le canapé et d'enfouir son visage dans un coussin. Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles autant ? Il reprit son téléphone et rédigea un nouveau message :

_**Sms de Newt à Gally 20:14 :** _

Gal', je crois que je suis mal barré…

La réponse fut immédiate.

_**Sms de Gally à Newt 20:14 :** _

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien Newtie ?

_**Sms de Newt à Gally 20:16 :** _

Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, justement. J'ai des palpitations.

Mais t'inquiète pas : oui, ça va :)

_**Sms de Gally à Newt 20:17 :** _

Content de lire ça et de te "voir" sourire.

_**Sms Newt à Gally 20:17 :** _

Je te raconterai…

_**Sms de Gally à Newt 20:18 :** _

J'espère bien!

_**Sms Newt à Gally 20:19 :** _

Le contraire m'aurait étonné!

Son meilleur ami lui envoya un smiley ange en guise de réponse, et Newt émit un petit rire amusé. Gally mettait beaucoup de gens mal à l'aise par son air souvent sévère et grognon, mais dans l'intimité c'était une vraie crème, toujours prêt à échanger les dernières anecdotes et les nouvelles fraîches avec ses amis. Newt savait qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité avec ses messages énigmatiques et que son ami allait se creuser la cervelle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui raconter sa rencontre avec Thomas. Lui donner du grain à moudre sans assouvir tout de suite sa curiosité était la spécialité de Newt, et ça l'amusait toujours. Le blondinet finit par se lever, direction la cuisine. Il avait désormais du boulot pour demain. La notification arriva tandis qu'il était affairé aux fourneaux :

_**Sms de Thomas à Newt 20:52 :** _

Ok :) J'ai hâte.

A demain, Newt.

**\- X -**

_**24 décembre** _

Newt était un peu nerveux. Il y avait longtemps! Il tenait délicatement la boîte qu'il avait préparée hier soir, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas raté son coup. Il avait vu le sms de Thomas bien tard dans la soirée et avait eu envie de répondre mais…rien n'était venu. Il avait rédigé une vingtaine de textos qu'il avait effacés dans la foulée, les trouvant tous inutiles ou sans intérêt. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter cette envie permanente de parler au brun sans pour autant savoir quoi dire qui semble intéressant. Il s'était donc encore fait des nœuds au cerveau une partie de la soirée, à enfouir sa tête dans les coussins du canapé. Il s'en faisait aussi pour le lendemain. Le Marché ne serait plus là, il ne pourrait plus venir ici et discuter avec Thomas en dégustant des spécialités de Noël. Ses journées lui sembleraient soudain bien vides. Qu'adviendrait-il de ce lien tout frais qui s'était tissé entre eux ? Se reverraient-ils rapidement ? Se reverraient-ils tout court ? Ou bien cette amitié à l'état de jeune pousse se fanerait-elle aussi vite qu'elle avait éclos, incapable de survivre en dehors du cocon particulier de l'avant Noël ? Newt se demandait quelle option était la plus probable, quelle option était la meilleure, mais il ne pouvait nier que la dernière lui comprimait le ventre dès qu'il y songeait. Il avait bien envie de cultiver ce lien, et de voir quelle fleur il donnerait.

Lorsque Thomas vint le rejoindre en montant les marches deux par deux, il lui tendit aussitôt sa boîte en métal, dans un geste rendu un peu brusque et mécanique par le stress.

\- Tiens. Des biscuits de Noël… Nature, au chocolat et aux épices. C'est… C'est moi qui les ai faits.

Voilà qu'il avait chaud, avec cinq degrés dehors. L'air émerveillé de Thomas quand il ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir les petits sablés en forme de sapin, de bonshommes de neige, d'étoiles ou de rennes ne fit qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Wow! Tu t'es donné du mal! Merci Newtie, ils ont l'air délicieux.

Il avait les yeux d'un enfant devant un goûter après l'école, et Newt se sentit soudain fébrile. Il ne pensait pas que de simples sablés le rendraient si heureux, et la joie envahit ses veines à l'idée qu'il avait réussi à lui faire plaisir. Mais il était aussi un peu gêné que Thomas goûte à ses créations.

\- Mais… Goûte-les avant de dire ça, dit Newt en baissant les yeux, les joues probablement rouges. On ne sait jamais. Je… J'aime la pâtisserie, mais ça fait longtemps, alors…

Une exclamation ravie l'interrompit dans ses justifications.

\- J'avais raijon, ch'est délichieux!

Thomas avait déjà porté un bonhomme de neige à ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de contentement tandis qu'il avalait avec délice la tête de son premier biscuit. La nervosité de Newt s'envola alors d'un seul coup et il se mit à rire devant l'air ingénu de son vis-à-vis qui parlait la bouche pleine. Thomas avait décidément le don de faire s'évaporer toutes ses angoisses, même les plus ridicules. Ce dernier décida de goûter immédiatement à toutes les sortes et toutes les formes de biscuits (il voulait vérifier sa théorie selon laquelle "la forme influence le goût!"), et ils discutèrent un long moment de pâtisseries, de tous les gâteaux qu'ils aimaient, et Thomas exigea avec un aplomb tout à fait culotté que Newt lui prépare tous ceux dont il connaissait la recette…et il y en avait beaucoup.

\- Alors, c'est bientôt l'heure du grand rangement ? demanda Newt au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui. Le Père Noël arrive à peine qu'on zappe déjà sur autre chose, le Marché se termine… C'est un peu triste, la magie de l'avant Noël retombe toujours comme un soufflé. Il y a d'ailleurs peu de monde ce soir, les gens sont déjà en famille, aux fourneaux pour certains.

\- Le grand soir tant attendu…

\- Ça va aller, Newt ?

La question était simple, posée sans gravité, mais Newt savait que derrière le ton tranquille, Thomas était vraiment concerné.

\- Et toi ? renvoya le blondinet en retour.

\- Non non, j'ai posé la question en premier! s'exclama Thomas avec un clin d'œil.

Derrière l'air jovial du brun, Newt se demanda s'il n'esquivait pas volontairement le sujet. Il leva les yeux au ciel de façon délibérément exagérée, et décida de ne pas insister pour ne pas mettre le brun mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois que ça va, finit-il par répondre. J'ai suivi ton conseil : je me suis acheté de bonnes choses à manger, et je vais me coocooner un peu.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre. Qu'y a-t-il au menu ?

\- Les classiques! Saumon gravelax, toasts au foie gras, dinde aux marrons chez le délicieux traiteur de mon quartier. J'en ai pour deux jours de régal, au moins. Et pour le dessert… j'ai commencé à préparer une bûche pour quatre. Triple chocolat et noisettes, avec de petites figurines de faons et de lutins sur le dessus.

\- Pour quatre ? Mais tu mets ça où ?

Newt partit d'un rire spontané devant l'air outré de Thomas, et fut surprit de cette légèreté soudaine qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas la manger en une seule fois, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais… le dessert, c'est ce que je préfère.

\- J'ai cru comprendre ça. C'est bon à savoir…

Newt ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Thomas voulut dire par là, mais il ne posa pas la question. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré de voir que son cadeau était réussi, il se sentait étonnamment bien là, ce soir, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être le cas une semaine auparavant. Même s'il avait toujours une petite pointe d'appréhension à passer cette soirée de fête seul, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Thomas s'il se sentait mal. Il se demandait si le brun avait finalement trouvé un plan pour le réveillon comme il l'avait suggéré, mais il n'osait pas reposer la question, de peur de paraître indiscret ou intrusif. Alors il se retenait, même si les mots menaçaient de lui brûler la gorge à force d'y rester coincés. Il regardait Thomas déguster avec un plaisir certain un petit sablé en forme de sapin tout en ayant l'air plongé dans quelque mystérieuse réflexion. Le blondinet sourit à l'idée que le brun savourait ce qu'il avait préparé de ses petites mains, et il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire plus plaisir que cette joie simple et sincère sur le visage de son nouvel ami. Il était prêt à pâtisser tous les soirs juste pour revoir l'éclat de contentement dans les yeux de Thomas, son sourire réjoui en découvrant les biscuits, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui croquaient dedans avec gourmandise… Ce dernier dut sentir le regard de Newt s'attarder sur lui car il finit par tourner son visage vers lui, les sourcils haussés en signe d'étonnement. Puis il lui offrit à nouveau un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et dont la chaleur réchauffait Newt de l'intérieur. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes, aucun des deux ne détournant les yeux, pas même Newt qui se perdait totalement dans les nuances ambrées des prunelles de Thomas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû détourner le regard, que ce moment aurait dû être gênant, que l'on ne fixait pas quelqu'un dans les yeux à moins d'en être vraiment proche, mais il avait beau en avoir conscience, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ces iris d'or en fusion, ni à se convaincre de baisser les yeux.

\- Tu sais, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça soudain Thomas, sans détourner non plus le regard. Ferme les yeux.

Newt détestait fermer les yeux dans ce genre de situation, quand il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il avait toujours eu horreur de ça, mais comme la demande venait de Thomas il le fit sans hésiter. Il savait que ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis huit jours ne lui jouerait pas de mauvais tour, quoi qu'il arrive. Il était juste un peu déçu de devoir mettre un terme à son exploration de ses captivants iris. Il sentit Thomas remuer à côté de lui. Puis, une chaleur typiquement humaine se diffusa sur sa joue, contrastant avec l'air froid et vif. Des doigts caressant tendrement sa peau. Un souffle chaud tout près de lui. Un frôlement à peine perceptible sur sa bouche, provoquant un frisson le long de son dos. Des lèvres sur les siennes. Le temps sembla se figer dans ce contact à peine appuyé, aussi subtil que le toucher délicat d'un papillon. Un baiser chaste et doux, qui déclencha pourtant en Newt une vague d'explosions d'une puissance inouïe. La douceur des lèvres de Thomas, leur caresse, leur bienveillance pure réveillèrent son cœur qu'il pensait avoir mis en sommeil pour un long moment. C'était ça, cette sensation latente qu'il sentait bourdonner au creux de son ventre depuis quelques jours. C'était ça, une de ces rencontres miraculeuses, aussi imprévues qu'essentielles, qui changeaient votre vie et balayaient tout le reste. Ben, sa trahison, la douleur qui l'avait abattu, son amour jeté aux oubliettes. Tout ceci lui sembla soudain dérisoire, réduit en poussière et emporté par la brise que Thomas soufflait sur son cœur meurtri, s'infiltrant dans toutes les brèches pour le réparer et le faire battre plus fort que jamais. Lâchant enfin prise, Newt posa sa main sur celle de Thomas contre sa joue et appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans chercher pour autant à approfondir le baiser. A cet instant, il avait juste besoin de ressentir de plein fouet la pureté et la tendresse de cet échange, rien de plus. Il lui suffisait à se consumer de l'intérieur. Le reste viendrait, peut-être, après… Le temps se remit en marche lorsque Thomas se détacha lentement de Newt, qui ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour les replonger dans ces iris mordorés qu'il aimait de plus en plus. Thomas se recula en souriant avec douceur.

\- Joyeux Noël, Newt.

\- Joyeux Noël, Tommy.

Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes encore, les yeux dans les yeux, tout le reste devenant superflu. Puis Thomas se leva lentement, et la fragile magie de l'instant précédent sembla s'évaporer.

\- C'est l'heure, je dois y aller.

Newt sut alors qu'il se tenait au seuil d'un de ces instants cruciaux de l'existence où tout pouvait basculer dans une direction ou son opposé. L'embranchement sur le chemin, auquel il ne fallait surtout pas se tromper : gauche ou droite, sans retour arrière garanti en cas d'erreur. Tandis que Thomas descendait l'escalier de sa démarche tranquille, les mains dans les poches, une nouvelle tempête chamboulait Newt de l'intérieur, apportant avec elle une panique brutale qui accéléra considérablement son pouls déjà mis à rude épreuve. Thomas atteignit le bas des escaliers, plongeant une ultime fois dans l'univers coloré du Marché. Demain, cette jeune routine et ces rendez-vous quotidiens feraient déjà partie du passé. Newt n'avait pas envie que cela se termine. S'il en doutait encore le matin même, il en avait désormais la certitude absolue. Dans les lumières multicolores et clignotantes du marché de Noël, le beau brun semblait entouré d'un halo douillet et chaleureux. En arrière plan, les derniers chants de Noël retentissaient dans les haut-parleurs de la place, et Newt sentit son ventre se nouer en reconnaissant le refrain de Last Christmas. _"This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"_ Son cœur s'emballa. Si l'univers avait voulu lui envoyer un signe, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux. Cela suffit à lui insuffler le courage dont il avait besoin pour vaincre sa peur, et il se lança.

\- Attends!

Newt avait crié plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, s'attirant le regard courroucé de quelques passants qui traînaient encore sur la place avant le réveillon, mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne contrôlait plus grand-chose à l'éruption émotionnelle qui se déroulait dans sa poitrine, et il avait peur de passer à côté de l'essentiel s'il restait bêtement dans l'inaction, s'il ne sortait pas de sa torpeur. Thomas se retourna, un sourcil levé dans une interrogation muette.

\- Est-ce que… Tu es toujours libre ce soir ?

Un sourire doux et un hochement de tête discret lui répondirent.

\- J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

**\- X -**

Un an plus tard, Newt est de nouveau là, sur les mêmes marches de la Place du Parlement, à observer la ronde bruyante et joyeuse du Marché de Noël. Cette année, en revanche, il a le cœur on ne peut plus léger. Il regarde le beau brun du stand de marrons grillés, dont le sourire avenant attire les clients et charme aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, les parents que les enfants. Dans cinq minutes, il aura fini sa journée et viendra le rejoindre sur les marches. Avec un cornet de marrons à partager, un baiser tendre dans son cou, un autre plus langoureux sur ses lèvres rafraîchies d'avoir patienté dehors, et la promesse d'une douce soirée lové dans ses bras.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue.
> 
> Je suis preneuse de vos avis et conseils, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot!
> 
> Pour la petite histoire, j'ai situé l'action dans la ville de Rennes, lorsque le Marché de Noël se trouvait encore Place du Parlement (c'était tellement plus joli et cosy que le nouvel emplacement, je voulais absolument lui rendre hommage), et je me suis permis d'improviser une patinoire sur la place de la Mairie.
> 
> J'ai également volontairement laissé les dates de 2018 dans le texte. Finalement, je trouvais que ça tombait bien : avec l'épilogue, cela signifie que notre petit Newt préféré est heureux cette année, c'est le plus important!


End file.
